Searching for a Love Everlasting
by missionarycook
Summary: near her 18 birthday Sophia's parents die in a car accident & she finds out she was adopted. after grieving she goes to college where she meets Leah & later the love of her life Seth. all is good until tragedy strikes. will they still love each other the same or will that love be lost forever? Follow Sophia in her Search for Love Everlasting. On Hiatus. I'm Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Searching for a Love Everlasting**

**Prologue:**

**Ok so if any of you have read my Leah story, you may know a general direction in where this story is going, but for those who haven't, welcome. You are welcome to read that one first. However to warn you, it gives away part of this story so it's completely up to you.**

**They are not really connected in the way that this is a continuation, but they are different stories in themselves, but have parts of each other's story in them.**

**Now this story is gonna take a few chapters before I get to the Twilight part, because I'm giving you her back ground before I get there. Again if you read the other story you know how or why it will eventually get to Twilight, but if you haven't and you are holding out for this story please know that it will take me a while. This story may also take me a while to post chapters because unlike my Leah story, I only have a little bit written beforehand so it will take me a while to get the chapters set. I'm gonna try to shoot for at least once a week updates, but I promise to keep you posted to chapter updates. That being said I hope you enjoy it. The Twilight portions of this story definitely belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the rest is all mine. Including all my added characters. So without further ado, here is the story!**

**Prologue:**

**Everything was just so confusing. It felt wrong to have these feeling, but it felt even worse to fight them. I hope for all our sakes I could figure them out, and soon. Maybe if I could figure out all these flashing pictures, I could remember…**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm day in July that changed everything in my life. It's a day I'll never forget as long as I live.

I was sitting on the front porch swing with my best friend, Sadie Wilkes. We sat there discussing my fast approaching birthday. I would be eighteen in five days. She had celebrated her eighteenth about three months ago.

It would be the biggest party I'd ever had, including the graduation party a few months earlier. All of my family and friends would be there. It would be our last time to all be together before going off to college.

We had had decided not to attend college this year. We wanted to take a break from studies for a bit, and would both work in Sadie's family restaurant.

Sadie said, "So you mailed all of the invitations right?"

"Of course", I said rolling her eyes, "I think Daddy and Mom are going shopping this afternoon for my present. I mean the party is only five days away. She told me they had some things to do in town today.

"Mom said she thinks I'm finally ready for it on my eighteenth birthday. I can only think of one thing it could be…"

Sadie looked at her and both girls screamed "A CAR!"

We both burst into laughter, something that was not uncommon for the two of us. We'd been best friends since I could remember. Closer than some sisters I've seen. She had been adopted and her parents told her after she turned eighteen. It came as a little bit of a shock, but she was ok with it now. Knowing that it really didn't change anything. They'd had her since she was a few weeks old.

As our laughter died down, my dad stuck his head out the front door and said, "Hey we are getting worried calls about hysterical laughter coming from our house. They want to make sure you two aren't crazy. I've been thinking we should get you checked out for a long time ago."

He chuckled and said, "Soph, mom and I are running to town now. We might run a bit late. Sadie's mom said you can eat over at their place after work. We will be back soon"

I hugged my mom and dad before they headed out and went get ready for my shift at work.

As I sat there getting ready for work, I thought over my life up to the point.

I had lived in the same house and same town my entire life. It was a small little community in Louisiana. I went to school with all of the same people since I was in preschool. I'd never even been out of the state. My parents were the best, but didn't really like to travel much. Maybe with this year off before starting college, I could take a road trip or two. Maybe Sadie would come with me. She hasn't done much traveling either.

I was ready for my life to start. Life was pretty near perfect. I was on the brink of freedom and having the chance to discover who I was.

I had my whole life to figure it out, but not right now because I would be late for work if I didn't hurry.

**A few hours later…**

After our shift finished, Sadie and I went to her house. I loved when her mom cooked. It was only second best to my mom's.

We walked in giggling about our party and if Sadie's newest crush would be there. He had joined our class mid junior year and she'd had a crush on him since the first day she saw him.

I didn't know him that well. I'd always been a bit of a bookworm, rather than socialite like Sadie. However being the true best friend she is; Sadie always made sure I was never left out of anything. She was one of the few popular girls that was actually really nice.

We walked into the kitchen and stopped short. Sadie's mom was sitting at the table with the phone in front of her, and she had tears falling down her face.

Sadie rushed to her side and asked, "Mom what's wrong?"

Her mom looked at me with more tears falling down her cheeks; she then got up and walked over to me. I was really starting to get scared.

She put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Sophia I just got off the phone with the hospital. Your parents were in a car accident, and I'm sorry but they both died. Sophia I'm so sorry."

I stared at her at first not fully understanding what she said, and then everything clicked. I said, "Wait what? How? NO it's not true."

I then took off running towards my house. I ran into the house screaming for my mom and dad.

"Mom, Dad where are you guys? Please tell me you guys are here."

I ran from room to room looking for them. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Sadie with tears in her eyes.

I then felt my tears gather and I said, "Sadie they really are gone aren't they? Please tell me this is just a nightmare. Please wake me up."

She nodded and said, "Soph, I'm so sorry."

She then pulled me into a hug as I was starting to fall to the floor. She just hugged and we cried together.

How could my parents be dead? They left to go get stuff for my birthday. Daddy told me that they would be back tonight. This just couldn't be real.

I don't know how much time passed, but it was dark when I heard Sadie's dad call out from the kitchen. Sadie told him we were in my room and he walked in.

He'd always been like a second father to me and my Dad's best friend. He knelt down beside us and wrapped us both in a hug.

After a while he struggled to clear his throat and said, "Sophia I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, your dad was my best friend and I know it hurts right now. I wish I could fix this. Know that we are here for you. Any way we can help ease your hurt, please don't hesitate to ask.

"Why don't you come back to the house? I have to meet your aunt at the hospital. She called and asked if I could help her out with everything, since I was also your dad's lawyer."

He helped me up and walked with me to his house. Sadie led me to her room, and sat me down on her bed and I continued to let my tears fall.

After a while, Mr. Wilkes walked in with my mom's purse, my dad's wallet and a folder.

He said, "This is what they had in the car with them. I figured you'd want to keep the purse and wallet. I haven't really looked in the folder, but I noticed there where some documents in it. Would you like to go through it or would you prefer if I did?"

I looked up and said, "Yes I'll keep and go through the purse and wallet, but please if you don't mind could you please go through the folder first."

"I can take care of it. Why don't you try to get some sleep? Sadie would you mind setting up your sister's old bedroom, and give Sophia some privacy tonight?"

Sadie nodded and walked out.

I got ready for bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up after a nightmare and walked over to Sadie's room. I knocked and opened the door.

"Soph, is that you", Sadie asked from her bed.

I shrugged as the tears started falling. I said, "I don't want to be by myself. Why did they have to be taken now?"

Sadie pulled me in to a hug. We sat on her bed and she hugged me while I cried. We both fell asleep a few hours later.

I don't know how, but I somehow made it through the funeral with the support of my Dad's sister and Sadie's family. After the funeral, I went to my aunt's house in Baton Rouge for a few days. It was so sad. Everything reminded me of my parents. I'd never been away from them for more than a couples days. It was gonna be so rough without them.

I then returned to Sadie's to talk with her dad about what to do with the house and everything.

While in his office one afternoon he said, "Sophia I went through the folder and back over your parents' will. They of course left everything from the house to the car to you.

"However there is a matter that has to do with the folder. I'm not sure how you are gonna take this.

"There is a birth certificate and a few papers as well as a hand written note in your mom's handwriting. However it ends mid-sentence with a scribbled pen mark. I think she may have been writing it in the car."

He had a very sad look on his face and then he continued to say, "The papers in the folder and the letter kind of go together. Would you like me to tell you what the papers are about or would you like a moment to read the letter yourself?"

I nodded and he handed me the letter. I slowly opened it and read it.

_Dear Soph,_

_I've tried to think of many ways to tell you this, but I never could find the right time or words. After many, many, many discussions, your father and I decided that it would be best to wait until you were eighteen. _

_I discovered very early in our marriage that I would never be able to have children. I prayed for years and years for God to make some way possible for me to be able to have a child. _

_However Sadie's mom and dad applied for adoption and got Sadie. After seeing how happy they were, we applied too. They got back in touch with us only a few months later. They had about six month old baby girl that they were having a hard time placing her with a family. She was placed for adopting by a woman that hadn't planned on having a baby. However the woman died after giving birth, the reason we aren't sure. She was placed in a foster home, but had trouble being placed because she was never named and a birth certificate was never made for some reason._

_Anyway we received a phone call from the agency that you were ready to be picked up. I want you to know that the moment I saw you, I loved you as if you were my birth daughter. I knew then that my prayers had been answered and that God had sent me the baby I always longed for. There is very little known about your birth family, but you can start with the agency to learn more and if you choose to look for your family or whatever you decide know that your father and I will sup-_

The letter stopped there. I looked up at Mr. Wilkes confused at first. I then said, "So I was adopted?"

**A/N: So what did you guys thin? I know it may seem a little rushed especially around her grief and funeral for her parents. I always find that a hard thing to write. Also I'm trying to give a good back story without staying too long outside of our Twilight world. Hoping by the time I get somewhere between chapters 5-10. But this story as I said is kind of slowly writing itself in my brain. There are so many ideas that have changed since I first started thinking about it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and continue to take this ride with me. if you find it too difficult to wait for the results, you can read a little about Sophia in my Leah story titled "Creating My Own Destiny" that being said I'm gonna hop on the next chapter. Hoping to have ready by some point next week. Please review. I'm anxious to hear your thoughts and advice in the story! Thanks Lots of Love, Missionarycook!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: well haven't gotten much response, but that's ok I know a lot may pass it up because it's not about a main character. I don't write to receive reviews, I write because I enjoy and I'm getting a chance to put my thoughts down and have people read them. I would like to hear from my readers, but I would never withhold chapters because a lack of them. So if you have started reading thanks for coming back and I hope you continue to enjoy it. To those who just arrived welcome! That being said I'm starting the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own twilight, that awesomeness goes to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. I do however own this and any other character and plots I bring into this story.**

**To recap last chapter:**_ The letter stopped there. I looked up at Mr. Wilkes confused at first. I then said, "So I was adopted?"_

Mr. Wilkes then said, "Yes we all knew you were, but your parents, just like we did thought it would be best if we were to tell you guys after you were eighteen. Your adoption was closed just as Sadie's was. They don't have much about your birth parents, except that your birth mother died after child birth. Sadie doesn't have any information about hers. You may be able to go to the adoption agency and they may have more on file for you to get now that you are eighteen, but I'm not sure."

It still took me a moment to process that all this time my parents weren't even my biological ones, but I know that never made a difference. I had always wondered, why they never had any newborn pictures of me, but I had never asked. What do I do now? I really am all alone now. I mean yes I know I have Sadie's family, but none to call my own.

I just needed time to think about it and process. I also needed to decide what I would do with the house and everything. I knew that I couldn't live there anymore. It would be too depressing without my parents, but could I really see someone else move in.

Mr. Wilkes then said, "I know everything seems confusing right now, and I know it's even worse that they aren't here to help guide you, but I know that your parents raised a daughter that will figure it out. Your dad always told me he knew how independent you were and there was nothing you couldn't do when you figured it out.

"Always remember that even though you were adopted, they loved you and always wanted the best for you. They have a college fund set aside if you decide to go, or to use it to just make a fresh start. Think about it all and if you need any advice at all please come to me."

I hugged and thanked him. I then walked out and went over to my house. I actually hadn't been back since the day it all happened. I went to my parent's room. It was so weird to be here, knowing that they were not.

I then walked over to the fireproof safe box that I knew they kept all the important papers in. I got the key from my mom's dresser and opened it. I started going through it and saw a replica of the birth certificate that Mr. Wilkes had shown me in the folder. I also saw the letter from the adoption agency telling my parents that they had found a baby they thought would be good for them.

I after I saw the name of the adoption agency and decided that tomorrow I would make a trip there to see if they could give me any more information on my birth family. I wasn't sure if I'd want to contact them yet, but to at least find out who they were.

I finished going through the box and when that was done, I looked around their room. I missed them so much. How could it have only been a few weeks ago?

The next morning I told Sadie where I was going, and left early. It was about an hour drive to the adoption agency. When I arrived I took a deep breath and walked in.

The receptionist asked me my name and what I needed. I said, "I was adopted through this agency when I was about four months old. My adopted parents came in to get some information about me, but they were told that I needed to get it myself."

She smiled and asked me to sit in the waiting room until her boss was done the meeting she was in at the moment.

I sat down and waited. It was about fifteen minutes later that a middle aged woman walked up and said, "Hello my name is Mrs. Daniels. I understand that you are looking for information about your adoption?"

I nodded and she asked me to follow her. Once we were in her office, she said, "So how can I help you Ms…"

"Guidry, but you can call me Sophia."

"Very well Sophia, how can I help you today?"

I took a deep breath and started, "I'm here to see if I can find any information about my adoption."

I then told her what Mr. Wilkes had told me and then I said, "So I'm here to see if maybe you had any more information about my birth family. I know if my parents were still alive, I probably wouldn't have had the desire to think about it, but…"

I was starting to get emotional and Mrs. Daniels said, "I understand what you are going through. I was in a similar situation once. I too went looking for my birth family. However in your particular case, I have a little bit more in your file, but not much.

"Let me run and get it."

She left and came back a few minutes later.

"Well Sophia it seems I have a little more in here. It says you were actually born a twin. But no one knows exactly what happen to your twin. It seems, your mom was a single mom and was prepared for you to be born, but not the other baby.

"Your birth was a long and hard one, and with the other baby no one was prepared for because of the complications with having twins. It seems your mom was not really that strong to begin with. Anyway she died shortly after the birth of you twin. It doesn't even say if it was a boy or girl. We have no record. You both were not even brought in together. We received you at about four months old. Your mom had known you were coming and planned to give you up because she wasn't able to care for you as she thought you deserved. You were placed with a foster family right away, but that didn't work out well. The husband lost his job, and you were sent to a temporary foster care home. Then we found your parents a few weeks later.

"But we don't have any background information on your birth mother or her family. I'm really sorry. I have a few websites and other information that you can start like a search, but to be honest… Not a pessimist, but honestly from a seeker myself, I never found mine, and the chances are much slimmer since you have no information. I'm sorry."

I sighed and said, "Its ok. I'll take whatever you can give me and think it over."

She wished me well again and walked me out.

I drove back more depressed. I'd hope I'd found some answers, but all I got, was that my mom had never left any record of any thing. She was a single mother. Whatever happened to my dad?

I needed to figure out what to do with my life. I know my parents would not like seeing me with no direction. I guess first I could get all the stuff out of the house, and see if I could possibly sell it. I do know I'll never be able to see someone live in it.

Perhaps, I could sell everything and go stay with my dad's family in Baton Rouge. I know, I had said I wasn't ready for college yet, but I could never travel right now. Maybe I could work in there coffee shop till I decide what to do?

Yes, that's what I would do.

I got back to Sadie's house and told her and her family my plans. They all seemed very enthusiastic about it.

So I started cleaning out my house the next day. It was a hard job, but Sadie gave a hand when she could.

Before long, I had most of it done. I'd only kept the most sentimental things and put them in storage and called my Aunt. The furniture and everything I sold with the house.

They were more than happy to let me stay with them.

Mr. Wilkes, found a buyer for the house and they were ready to move in as soon as possible.

I decided I wanted to leave before the buyers moved in. So the day before they moved in, I said, my goodbye to the house.

Then I said my sad goodbyes to Sadie and her family. For some reason even more than I was saying goodbye to my best friend, when I said goodbye to Sadie, I felt weird. It was actually the saddest goodbye of all and I felt as though I were leaving more than just my best friend as I drove away.

I then drove to my Aunt's house in Baton Rouge Louisiana to start my new chapter in life.

Who knew what was in store for me, but I was opened to whatever that was.

Sure I had a lot more grieving to do, but my parents had raised a girl that thought on her feet, and never let anything stop her. I knew I'd make them proud of the woman I would become.

**A/N: sorry it took me a lot longer than I thought it would to get this chapter out. It's so weird trying to incorporate Mythical creatures into a normal story. Man each time I have to tip my hat off to Stephenie and the wonders she created. **

**Anyway I hope you liked and I can't make a deadline cause that always seems to make me take longer for some reason, but I promise to try and get it soon. Please if you have read and have comments even if it's a smiley face or gross face to let me know thoughts about it. Well until the next chapter, Lots of Love, MIssionarycook.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait for the chapter, but the writer's block has been playing a factor, and I know I said I wouldn't let the lack of reviews stop me from writing all together, I will admit I was a bit discouraged. However my encouragement came through two amazing fans that are getting shout outs! Big thanks to Twicked and Evanescence918. You guys are what got me back if for no one else I will write for you guys! Also for my newest fan GladysPotter97.**

**A/N #2: I know I already posted this chapter, but I forgot some stuff from the other story I just remembered such as Seth didn't walk her down the aisle because he walked Leah and I added on to the end and rearranged their official meeting. Sorry, but I think you'll find it a better ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own a copy of a Twilight movie signed by The one and only Jasper Cullen (aka Jackson Rathbone)**

**Chapter 3**

_Fast forward a few years:_

The past few years have passed very quickly. I moved in with my Aunt Donna and Uncle Tony. At first it was hard. My uncle looked very similar to my dad, but eventually I started getting out.

I got a job at their coffee shop, applied for college and got accepted. Before I knew it I had made several friends and Sadie came to visit quite often.

Life was pretty much routine until one summer day I had walked into the administration building to check on some paper work. I was asked by the receptionist if I would mind giving a tour to a new student.

I agreed and walked out to the front of the office and was introduced to a copper skinned girl with chin length raven black hair. She was introduced as Leah Clearwater. She seemed nice enough so we started a quick tour.

She didn't talk much but towards the end she asked, "I was thinking of trying to find a job soon. Do you know of anybody that may be hiring at the moment?"

I then said, "Well as a matter of fact, my family owns a coffee shop about fifteen minutes away. They mentioned yesterday that they wanted to hire someone to help and asked me to post some flyers around school.

"If you would like, I have a class in about ten minutes, but it will last about an hour. I'll be heading over after. If you'd like you can wait and we can ride together. A friend of mine usually brings me back, but I can just ride with you today."

She agreed and said she'd wait for me by the library. The class passed quickly and I met her back at the library. We drove over.

We talked a bit on the ride over. She had come to kind of start a new life here, but didn't offer any details and I didn't ask for them.

We pulled up and parked a few buildings down. Several people called and waved as we walked over.

We went in and I introduced Leah to my Aunt and after a short conversation, Aunt Donna decided to hire her. As we were about to leave, Leah stopped and looked at the bulletin board.

She then turned and asked Aunt Donna about a house. It was one of their rent houses. We went to check it out and Leah decided to rent it.

She moved in and started working with me and we became very good friends.

I noticed that she stayed to herself a lot and didn't share much about where she came from. I knew she was from an Indian Reservation in Washington, and due to some kind of conflict, she left.

I didn't date much. Not because I didn't get asked, but because I didn't really look at guys as more than a friend. Leah dated a guy for a short time, but it didn't work out for her.

After a visit back to her home town last summer, she was extremely depressed, but did a really good job at hiding and putting it off as home sickness.

She didn't go out with us anymore. And she'd go to work at school where she was now a teacher, work at the coffee shop, and home. She graduated the same year as me, because she took all advanced classes. I kept it simple a general studies. Still not sure what I really wanted to do with my life.

I tried to visit, but didn't know what to do to help her. However that Christmas when she came back from her break, she was engaged and explained to me why she'd been so depressed.

She seemed really happy and I even got to meet him when he came down to visit her. Leah asked me to be a bridesmaid in her wedding this summer. I was super excited to meet her family. She said it would be a big wedding on the Indian reservation.

I was invited to meet some of them over the Easter break, but I wasn't able to make it because I had already committed to going back for Sadie's Parent's anniversary.

Life had become such a routine for me. I hadn't even moved out of my Aunt and Uncle's house yet. So when Leah asked me to come for the Wedding I was so excited. I'd never been one to travel much.

The week of the wedding, Leah packed up and drove home. I'd follow after two days with Aunt Donna and Uncle Tony.

The night before the wedding I got to meet all of her friends. Some of them were dark skinned like Leah, and some really pale. There was one girl not as pale as her family, but paler than most people I've seen.

For some reason even though I talked with them, I was left feeling uneasy about them. I mean they were all super nice, but there was something I couldn't put my finger on about them.

I brushed it off, and went to sleep, and woke the next morning. We got our hair and make-up done, and before we knew it, it was time for the wedding.

Leah had picked a beautiful location on a cliff surrounded by trees and looking out into the ocean. It was my turn to walk down the aisle. I began the process; I smiled and walked up the isle with a friend of Embry's. His name was Quil. Next Was Emily and Sam. I thought to myself, "there is something about that Sam guy, that reminds me of someone, but I can't think of who." Then, they were followed by the Matron of honor and Best Man Nessie and Jake.

Then Leah came out on the arm of her brother. I hadn't met him yet. He'd gotten in later last night, and I didn't even know his name yet.

I looked at him on Leah's arm and I froze. At that moment I caught my breath and time seemed to stand still. I smiled and he returned it. I had never seen a guy so gorgeous before. There was something about him that drew me to see only him at that moment.

He finished walking over to her and handed her hand over to Embry. She made a beautiful bride and I could see that Embry was practically glowing with excitement and love for his bride.

The ceremony was beautiful with traditions of the tribe tied in. Soon it was over, and we were at the reception.

Then there were the millions of pictures and first dances.

I for some reason could not keep my eyes off of Leah's brother. Something just seemed to draw me to want to go over and talk to him. However, I would never be that bold so I quietly stayed in my corner.

Then I saw Leah talking to him and Embry jab in in the ribs as they all started to laugh. Then I saw Leah take him by the arm and they started walking in my direction.

They stopped right in front of me, and Leah said, "Sophia, I'd like you to meet my brother Seth. Seth, this is my really good Friend Sophia from Louisiana. Why don't you guys dance a bit and introduce your selves a bit better. I need to fin Nessie for something."

She then walked away and Seth reached for my hand. He said, "Hi as she said, I'm her younger brother Seth. Would you like to dance?"

I said yes and the moment my hand touched his, all of the worries and cares I had, seemed to melt away and for the very first time since I lost my parents, I felt safe and whole. Like everything that happened in my life up till now was leading to this moment. I'd heard of love at first sight many, many, many times. I never believed it, nor did I know that it would feel this strongly. I barely even knew this guy's name, and yet I knew I was already head over heels in love with him.

What the hell was I gonna do if he didn't feel the same?

**A/N: super sorry for the wait for this one. I also understand that I skipped over a lot. That was one of the reasons for the delay. I just couldn't come up with anything to write about in that time, so I just fast forwarded to this moment with only a bit of comments. I do promise that the story will pick up. I have a crazy plot planned for you guys coming up. I hope I can deliver. Please review and let me know what you think! Lots of love, Missionarycook.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to my newest fan who gave me some encouragement to continue. Thanks to TeamConrad11 for your words to keep me going. As always thanks to My "Little Sister" Twicked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the original plot, but I do own this Character and the new plot. If you like any of it now or in the future, I'd be happy to share, just ask first and then give me some credit for more readers. Thanks, Lots of Love, Missionarycook!**

**Chapter 4**

Dancing with Seth was magical. He was so warm and I felt like time and everything out of this dance was gone, and it was just the two of us.

We didn't talk much just I don't know how to quite describe it, but it seemed that he was just as drawn to me. It just felt right. We moved together in perfect step.

I was just getting up enough nerve to talk to him, when he said, "Sophia, I think the song ended, but would you allow me one more? We can actually talk this time."

I nodded and he said, "Sophia, so I know the little that Leah has told me that you are from Louisiana? What's it like there, do you have any family there?"

I sighed and said, "Well I have my Aunt and Uncle there" I pointed to them and then I said, "But they are my adopted family. I was adopted when I was a few months old. My adopted parents died a few days before my eighteenth birthday…"

"Oh Sophia, I'm so sorry…"

I put my hand up and said, "Its ok. I've dealt with it and I'm moving on quite well. I could try to locate my birth family, but I know my birth mother died when I was born, and there is no information about my father, so it's probably just a dead end anyway.

"I'm not sure I even want to find him anyway. I mean I don't think my birth parents were together at the time either. So I'd rather just not even try so as not to get my hopes up. I'm content with my Aunt and Uncle and since I no longer need a guardian anyway."

Seth thought for a moment and then he said, "Ok so you went to college at LSU? What did you major in?"

"I just did general studies. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life and I'm still not sure. I know you'd think that by now I should have some direction, but I come up short."

Seth then said, "But you still have time."

"Yeah I guess so."

The second song came to an end and then we had to take more pictures and time to do the toasts.

Embry stood up and said, "A year ago, I stood at the bottom of the Cullen's stairs. I was waiting for the maid of honor to proceed so we could walk, and let the bride come so we could just get the day over with."

Jake jokingly said, "Wow bitter much?"

Everyone laughed and Embry continued, "I had no idea that in seconds my world would be completely changed forever. Then I looked into her eyes and then came the part where I never wanted the night to end.

"I would like to take this time to invite any couple to join us for our final dance at our wedding. I want you all to look back and remember that moment when you first fell in love with each other and hold that person close."

I saw several guys go with some girls. I even saw a few older guys, dance with a few younger girls. I admit that was really weird, but really cute at the same time.

I kind of stood there wishing Maybe Seth would ask me, but scared to hope. I was just about to sit, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Seth and he said, "Sophia would you like to dance with me?"

I nodded not being able to find my voice.

He took my hand and once again it was magical.

He sighed and said, "Ok I know I may sound crazy, but I watched my sister and her now husband go through a time where they were miserable because they didn't take a chance, but I don't have the time to take that chance."

He took a deep breath and said, "What I'm trying to say is, even though we just met, I really like you, and I…"

He ran his hand frustratingly through his hair and sighed and said, "I was wondering if you might first of all; not think I'm crazy, secondly would you maybe want to go out for dinner tomorrow?"

I was stunned at first and didn't know what to say. Did he really just ask me out? Does he possibly feel what I feel?

He was still waiting for my answer and I took a deep breath and whispered, "I'd love to."

Then we danced and it was again like everything melted away and we were the only two that were here.

Leah and Embry left and we started to clean up, I was dead tired, and Seth came to me and said, "Let's get you back. You will be sleeping in Leah's old room tonight."

I nodded and followed him.

The next morning the minute I woke up and immediately remembered that I would go on a date with Seth today. Then I realized I hadn't brought much clothes with me. I hadn't planned on needing much.

I was just about to go figure something out, when there was a knock at the door. Leah's mom opened and I recognized one of the pale skinned women from the wedding.

She smiled and said, "Hey I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Nessie's sister Alice. I overheard Leah tell Embry that you had a date with Seth. When I asked her if you had brought anything for the date with you, and she said she wasn't sure. As you know from the other night, I take a great joy in giving makeovers. Not that you need really one, but every girl can use some pampering before a date. Please?"

At first I was surprised that she would ask me a sort of stranger. Then I figured maybe Leah had asked her to check in on me. I also knew she'd help Leah plan the wedding and all. She had good taste and would help me look perfect for my first date with Seth.

So I pretty much had the royal treatment all day. She did my nails and my hair and then she took me to this closet that was bigger than our coffee shop back home.

I said, "Wow is this yours?"

She grinned and said, "Well I've designed most of it, but no I share it with my sisters. I believe you are close to Nessie's size. Let's see what she's got."

She dug through tons of dresses and we settled on a knee length satin soft baby pink sleeveless with black circles on it. With a black half jacket and black heels with a peak toe.

Alice then handed me a pink clutch purse and had me look in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself. I said, "Wow I look gorgeous! Thank-you so much!"

Alice grinned and said, "Girl, all I did was to enhance the beauty that was already there. Believe me when I say the pleasure is all mine."

There was a knock on the door and the sister named Bella said, "Yes believe her. She's always trying to get me to let her play Barbie on me."

We all laughed and then she said, "Sophia, I just wanted to let you know that Seth is here."

I all of a sudden got nervous. What if he decided he didn't like me as much as he thought he did last night? What if maybe he had drank a little too much champagne and…"

Alice broke through my thinking by saying, "Ok time to show off my masterpiece."

We walked down the stairs and I felt butterflies. As I finally came into full view, I looked for Seth. However, for some reason the minute I looked into his eyes and saw him smile, and the butterflies vanished. It was almost as if again just being near him I felt safe. It was weird to explain.

I stepped off the last step and Seth reached for my hand and said, "You are so beautiful. Not that you weren't before. Only Alice could take the most perfect creature and make her more beautiful"

Alice giggled and said, "Well I can't take all the credit, she helped to. Mostly by not kicking and screaming like Bella and Nessie."

Everyone else chuckled and Seth said, "Well, shall we go?"

I nodded and we left. We to a small restaurant in the town. It was very quaint, and cozy, but really nice at the same time. We talked and he told me many jokes over dinner.

After dinner, he said, "So would you like to go for a walk on the beach?"

I then said, "I'd love to."

As we walked the beach I said, "So tell me a little about the tribe. I knew Leah was from and Indian reservation, but she never told me about it. I have never heard of the Quileute tribe."

He then said, "Well I can tell you a little, but not like Jake or Embry. I'll give you a little background. So the legend of our tribe is that we are descendants of wolves. It's against tribe law, to kill a wolf. But our tribe also considers themselves as protectors."

"Really", I said so intrigued, "What kind of Protectors?"

"Um..." Seth faltered and said, "Well as I said, "I'm not much of a story teller, but we will be having a bon fire the week after Leah and Embry are finished their Honeymoon…"

I interrupted him and said, "But I'm supposed to leave tomorrow with my Aunt and Uncle."

His face got worried and then brightened. He then said, "Well you said you've never really had a chance to get out much. Why not stay for a few weeks? I know Leah, will not be available much until the end of next week, but we could hang out and you can stay at mom's house."

I thought for a minute and said, "I wouldn't want to impose."

We stopped at near these branches that were near the water's edge. There was a warm breeze and no rain which was practically a miracle or so I'm told.

It was peaceful and you could smell the brine of the sea. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I again noticed the heat that seemed to radiate off of him.

He then said, "You wouldn't be imposing. I'd really like more time to get to know you. I haven't learned much, but the little that I do know has me so intrigued.

"Besides, if you don't stay how can I get you to fall in love with me as much as I'm learning that I am with you?"

I stared at him for a while and said, "You love me?"

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuun! That's a cliff hanger for. I know but like I had to cut off at some point. This story is really starting to fall into place and I'm finally back into the groove. As I said it will be a slow process, but you guys review, it will help me push. Please I really want to know what you guys think. Hit that little button and make my day. Then recommend me to a friend. Thanks again Lots of Love, Missionarycook…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! And cue the sighs!**

"_Besides, if you don't stay how can I get you to fall in love with me as much as I'm learning that I am with you?"_

_I stared at him for a while and said, "You love me?"_

**Chapter 5**

Seth then looked at me and said, "Yes, Sophia I do. I know it seems soon since I really only met you yesterday, but I knew the moment I saw you.

"I know the world has a cliché about love at first sight and finding your soul mate, but the Quileute Tribe takes that very seriously. It's a long story, but if you would at least stay for the bon fire, you can know more and understand what I mean.

"Please don't let that I'm speaking about being in love this soon scare you off. I just…"

I put my hand on his arm and said, "Seth I didn't ask the question because it freaked me out. I asked it because I was surprised that you said it. I know how you feel, about being in love right away.

"I mean yesterday before the wedding I was content with being single and just living life as free as I wanted. Then I saw you and everything has kind of changed.

"Not in the way that I feel like I've lost myself in you and want to give up everything I am to be with you, but almost like, you were a piece of myself, that I didn't know was even missing. That discovering myself includes a part of you. It's really difficult to explain.

"Now that I know you feel the same, I'd be happy to stay for a few more weeks. I think I've fallen in love with you too, but I want the chance to know you more and understand how it is that I've fallen for you so deeply, so quickly.

"I mean I never really had someone to compare this to, but this just feels so…, I just don't even know how to explain it."

Seth smiled and said, "Exactly. However there are stories of the tribe and things that only Embry and Jake really know how to help explain it. Maybe we can talk to them about it.

"I remember both of them saying things like this in the beginning of their relationships."

I then looked at him and was about to ask what that was, but he said, "Well it's getting late, and I want to get you back. I know you don't need permission, but I think you should at least discuss you staying with Your Aunt and Uncle."

I nodded and we walked back not saying much, and when we got to the house I turned to Seth to say goodnight.

He then reached out and pushed a strand of hair off my cheek. I put my hand on top of his and wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He read my face and leaned in and kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss.

So innocent but so much said in that kiss that could never be said in words. It left me speechless and full of butterflies. My eyes filled with tears at the tenderness of it.

I didn't realize a tear had fallen, until he brushed it away, and said, "Sophia? Are you ok?"

I fought to find my voice. I then said, "Seth I love you."

He then leaned in and gave me another one and pulled away too soon and said, "Goodnight Sophia. I'll see you in the morning. I love you too."

I then went in the room and close the door. I leaned my head against it and smiled.

The next morning I woke up and took a shower. I walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Swan smiled as she stirred a pot on the stove.

I smiled back said, "Good morning everyone."

Seth then walked in, sniffed, and said, "Mmmmm I miss mom's cooking. What's for breakfast?"

His mom put a hand on her hip and jokingly said, "Um I'm not sure, what are you making me?"

We all chuckled as Seth kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "As if I could ever wake early enough to make you breakfast. Morning Sophia, did you sleep well?"

I then smiled, and said, "I did."

He didn't come over to kiss me but I wasn't mad. I could tell he wanted to give me a chance to talk with my Aunt and Uncle, before it was time to pack up for the flight this afternoon. For that I was grateful. It seemed that he knew exactly what I needed.

After breakfast I helped Seth's mom clean up with my Aunt Donna. It seemed every time; Mrs. Swan looked at me she smiled very wide.

After we were done, Aunt Donna asked, "Well Sophia, are you finished packing?"

I then said, "Well Aunt Donna I'd like to talk to you and Uncle Tony about something first."

She nodded and said, "Well let's go find him?"

We found him outside talking with Seth's step dad. He was the Chief of Police and the Father of one of the Cullen's.

They both smiled and Aunt Donna said, "Hey Hun, sorry to interrupt, but Sophia needs to speak with us."

He then said, "Of course Charlie would you mind giving us a moment?"

Charlie nodded and walked inside. They sat on the porch swing and I sat on the top step and leaned my back against the post.

I took a deep breath and said, "I was offered to stay and spend a few weeks in Forks. As you know I went out with Seth last night. I know that I'm old enough and that you guys don't normally mind what decisions I make, but I guess I sort of would like you opinion on this.

"The offer came from Seth. We have discovered that there is something there between us. Something that is very strong and though I know we've really only known each other for a few days and we've gone out once, but I know what I feel.

"So we were thinking that we'd like to give it some time to grow and see what happens. It would be kind of hard doing that so far away.

"I'm not saying we couldn't, just it would make it that much harder. I'm just worried that I'll be leaving you guys with no help…"

Uncle Tony held up his hand to speak and said, "You were right in the fact that we don't mind the decisions you make, because we know, that you know what's best for you. Also if this is something you feel you want to do, well then I think you should.

"You've had a rough couple years. Please don't let the fact that you think we need your help in the coffee shop. I am sure we won't have trouble finding someone to take your place.

"Sophia, you've thought about trying new things, let this be your new thing and see where it takes you."

Aunt Donna nodded and said, "HE's right. He normally is, but you know. Just always remember to follow your heart. Seth is a great guy. I haven't had a whole lot of time to talk to him, but if he is anywhere near the type of person his sister is, I approve."

I got up and walked over and hugged them and said, "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you guys these last few years."

The time came for them to leave. I drove them to the airport. Seth rode with us so I wouldn't have to drive back alone.

We said our goodbyes and they left.

On the way back Seth said, "So I found out earlier that Leah and Embry didn't leave La Push for their honeymoon. Embry and the guys built them a house near the cliff and they are staying there. No interruptions for two weeks unless invited over.

"However, Leah heard about our date, and wants Mom, Charlie, Jake and Nessie and the two of us to come over this weekend. They will help me tell you some of the things about the tribe so you are kind of up to speed before the bon fire."

I looked at him and said, "Wow Leah and Embry are ready for company already?"

We both laughed and then he said, "It mostly means that, Embry doesn't have any counsel stuff to do. Sometimes since he and Jake are kind of like "Co-Chiefs" the schedules can get pretty crazy. Soo… but anyway they'll explain that a little more on Saturday."

"Ok that sounds fun. Are you sure your mom is ok with having me at the house? I mean I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"Sophia, are you kidding, my mom loves you. You see I've been away for almost five years. Actually since about the time Leah left for Louisiana. I was kind of offered a scholarship near where the Cullens had moved for a while, and decided to go.

"She knows that you are something special to me and me being happy, makes her happy. Besides she'd love you anyway for being Leah's first friend and closest friend in Louisiana."

We mostly just hung out around the beach for the day.

A few days later, we went to Leah's new house for dinner. I didn't know what to expect from this dinner, but something had me nervous about learning a little about the tribe.

After dinner, we were eating dessert, and Leah said, "Sophia we would like to tell you more about our tribe. It is kind of necessary if you and Seth would like to start dating. It will probably seem very weird and unbelievable. However it is real and any questions you may have don't be afraid to ask them.

"Would you like to hear them now?"

I thought for a moment, "What could be weird and unbelievable? And why does Seth seem worried? Well I guess I won't know till I hear it. I'll try to remain as neutral with my reaction until they tell me the whole story."

I then said, "Yes I would like to hear some of your stories. I promise to be open to whatever you have to tell me."

Seth took a deep breath and scooted closer to me and said, "Thank you. Ok Jake whenever you are ready."

**A/N: I am sooo super sorry about this long wait. My computer was down and I thought I lost this chapter. However as soon as it was fixed I got back to this story and have started saving each chapter in a backup email just in case. Anyway hope you guys are enjoying what I have so far. I still haven't gotten much response, but that's ok. I know it is hard to draw someone to a fanfiction when it's not about a main character. Anyway if you enjoy it please a simple note saying it's good. Or let me know what you don't like, but please be respectful. Thanks Lots of Love, Missionarycook.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter6**

Jake took a deep breath and said, "Ok Sophia, as Leah told you, some of this is going to be weird and unbelievable, but this has been passed down from generations and some of it happens even today. Please remember that if you have any questions to please stop me and ask. Thank you, for at least being open-minded, and listening to our tribe's stories.

"Our tribe is quite unique. We are taught as young children, that our ancestors come from wolves."

He stopped for a moment I guessed to gaged my reaction. I had read enough American History to know that several tribes thought their descendants came from animals. It was the reason they often called Animals their brothers and sisters.

I nodded for him to go on.

"However, we are also taught that our tribe came from a line of what we call Spirit Warriors. I won't go into that explanation tonight, because it is really long and you will get the full background story at our bonfire.

"So our tribe comes from a long line of Spirit Warriors, and we mainly had one enemy, besides other tribes for territory. One that is still alive today. This may be the hardest part for you to understand, but this is all absolute truth.

"Due to circumstances, Our Elder Chiefs, once used the body of a wolf, to help him inform his other Spirit warriors.

"After they defeated the threat, and the chief at the time returned back to his body, He forbade the warriors to turn into Spirits, because it was so dangerous.

"However, they needed a way to protect the tribe from a new danger. The new danger was a creature that was in the form of man. He had all the facial features and movements of a human, but had no heart beat and skin that was cold as ice. We call the "Cold Ones". The cold ones started terrorizing the village of the Quileutes and on one such attack, the chief sent his warriors to try to kill it, but it was impossible to kill.

"The skin was as hard as granite, but one day after much loss, the chief had tracked one and transformed into a wolf and was finally able to kill it.

"Therefore he was our first shape shifter. At first some thought of us as werewolves. More of what the movies would depict us as, but Shape Shifter is the term we like better and the Wolf just happened to be our animal. Maybe because of when the Spirit warrior used the body of a wolf.

"Anyway as I said, we only have one enemy left, which means the Cold One was not alone and there were more and they remain even today."

Seth scooted closer to me and put his arm around me as Jake said the next sentence, "Sophia, the cold one is what you would know as a vampire. As I am sure you are thinking I must be joking. But I am not joking, Vampires do exist."

I looked at him as though he was speaking a different language. Vampires are real? How could they be real? We've always known them as fantasy creatures as well as the werewolves.

I then had a thought and said, "Ok I know you just said that it's hard to believe, so I'm gonna just go off on what you told me until my brain wraps around it. That would mean that if as you say the tribe still has vampire enemies, then there must still be wolves to protect it?"

I looked up and saw the look of understanding mirrored on each face.

I then turned to Seth for the final confirmation. He nodded, and looked at Jake who then nodded back.

Seth then said, "Yes Sophia there still are wolves in the tribe. That makes this one of the hardest part of telling you everything."

He looked so worried and conflicted, and I felt sorry for him. I hugged him and said, "It's ok Seth. Whatever you have to tell me I will hear you out."

He smiled and kissed my fore head and said, "Thank-you for being willing to hearing me out."

He took a deep breath and said, "Sophia there are a number of wolves still here. Jake, Embry all of the guys that you met from the wedding, Sam that you met use to be one as well as Leah. However Leah's is a special case that I will let the two of you talk about at a later point."

He gaged my reaction and then he said, "Sophia, I am also a wolf."

He paused and my mind was spinning. Seth was a wolf? What did that mean? Could we have the same kind of relationship? If he was in fact a wolf how could that work?

I was quiet for I guess a while, and they seemed to let me think it over a while. I then heard Seth say, "Sophia, are you ok?"

He looked so worried and troubled. As though he was scared and not sure what to do. What was he scared of?

I then found my voice and said, "What? Are you ok? You seem troubled?"

He then took a deep breath and said, "I am a little scared to tell you the next part. I'm scared it will turn you away from me…"

"Seth", I said as I placed my hand on his cheek, "I would never turn away from you. I was thinking to myself, 'What does this mean for us?' 'can we be together and have a normal relationship?' and how is Sam not one anymore?"

Seth then said, "Ok well I hope you will be just as open for this part. Wolves have their own way of finding love. Kind of a love at first sight, but so much stronger. But we have a special term for it. We call it Imprinting! This is a condensed version of what imprinting is:

When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific person, he becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. When it happens, the experience is a gravitational pulled toward that person, while a glowing heat fills him; the connection of everything else becomes severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person.

Imprinting occurs only after a wolf's first phasing. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time he sees the human object of his imprinting; if the shape-shifter does not react to a human subject the first time he sees them after he phases, that means he will never imprint on _that_ human.

Imprinting can't be forced on anyone.

Once a shape-shifter imprints he will be able spend the rest of his life aging alongside his imprintee once he is able to quit phasing. It is also implied that should the imprintee be long-living or immortal, the imprinter will live alongside her as long as he can phase every so often.

Unlike her imprinter, the imprintee can choose whether she'll accept him as her 'soulmate' or not. However a rejection is unlikely but not impossible, since it is said that it would be very hard to resist the levels of "commitment, compatibility and adoration". It has also been noted that the imprintee feels incomplete without the wolf nearby. Do you remember Leah after she came back from Jake and Nessie's Wedding? She was trying to fight the imprint because she thought that she was the one that had imprinted on Embry, and he didn't feel it because he didn't say anything about it. As it turned out which she will take time to explain to you, Leah has learned how to stop phasing. They sort of imprinted on each other and Embry didn't want to say anything because he thought she was happy with her life in Louisiana and didn't want to take her away from it. I know it's a lot to grasp but we will have more talks about it and we can explain in depth about anything you need clarified.

But if she does choose someone else over the shape-shifter, he will be in deep emotional pain, though he will still respect her choice.

There has been the case the imprintee is too young to date. It's not meant to be creepy. It simply means that His mind and heart registers, that this girl is his imprint and in that moment he becomes whatever she needs in every stage of her life. If it were to happen when she is an infant he would be her care taker, then later on her Big Brother, then a best friend and then but only once she is ready, it would progress into something more.

Even after the shape-shifter has stopped phasing and lived a so-called 'normal' life with his soulmate, he could still phase back into a wolf if he's angry enough, most notably, if his imprintee has come to any harm. As did Leah when she lived in Louisiana. She learned to control her emotions and being away from vampires for a while helped her."

That's when I stopped him and said, "Wait being away from vampires a while? As in you mean that you guys have come into contact with them?"

Seth then looked to Jake and Nessie. Then Jake said, "Yes another part that will be explained, but we want to know what you feel now that you know about imprinting."

I thought for a minute. What did Imprinting have to do with anything right now? And then it hit me. "Did Seth imprint on someone or will he possibly imprint on someone in the future? Was the love at first sight thing that he was trying to explain? I know I felt the powerful connection when we met, but…"

I looked at Seth with tears threatening to spill over and asked, "Did you imprint on someone or are you telling me that you may imprint on someone in the future? What does that mean for us?"

Finally the tears betrayed me, and fell as I said, "Are you preparing me for that in case? Because if that's a possibl…."

Seth interrupted me there and said, "Sophia look at me."

Not being able trust myself without falling to pieces, I looked down. He then lifted my face with his hand and wiped my tears, and then spoke saying, "Sophia, I was just explaining it so you would understand when I told you that I have imprinted on you.

"However if you don't feel what I feel, or you choose to not be with me I…"

It was my turn to stop him. I said, "No matter how weird this stuff may sound to me right now, I could never choose to not be with you Seth."

Seth smiled as he kissed me. He then said, "I am so glad for that. I love you soo much! Do you have any more questions for Jake or Embry before we head home? I can tell you more about the imprinting and some of Leah's story later?"

I nodded and said, "The question I asked earlier. Have you guys really come into contact with Vampires?"

Everyone took a deep breath as Jake said, "Yes Vampires are very real. We have found some "Good Vampires" if you will", and he put up his fingers around good vampires and everyone laughed as Nessie smacked his arm.

I know I looked as confused as I thought cause Jake then said, "There are your typical blood drinking vampires. Those are what we protect the tribe from, but we have discovered some vampires that are actually what we call "Good Vampires". That means they only drink Animal blood. "Vegetarians" as we call them.

"You have actually met some of them and didn't even know it. Charlie's daughter, Bella and her family are vampires."

I then said, "But Nessie…"

Nessie the said, "That's a long story for another night, but try not to ponder that too much until Jake and I talk with you more. I think Leah and Embry are ready to have a bunch of intruders out of the honeymoon bliss for the time being. Seth, bring her over to the house tomorrow and we'll explain that.

"You take her on a walk and talk to her about this stuff. Make sure you let her talk it out well and be there for her tonight. Mom and all the girls told me how bad it is the first night. They have nightmares usually.

"Any more questions she has she can ask you, any vampire questions she can ask grandpa. But not until she is ready to go to my house."

With that we said our goodbyes and left.

**A/N: Oh my goodness I am so super sorry that I have stayed away this long. It was one thing after another. First my Computer was down, and then I staffed 3 church retreats within five weeks of each other. Then all the preparations for Easter and everything have got me stretched thin. I finally set aside some time last night to type most of it and then I finished and tweaked it. I hope you guys like the new Chapter and how the story is starting to take shape. The next chapter will be a little more explanation, and then I'll kind of skim over her getting the rest of the tribe history and Leah's story. I'm ready for our couple to start taking shape because the drama will start within the next 5-8 chapters are so. Be ready for it. I will be making a poll soon and asking for your opinion on something. Please take the time and review what I have so far and then once the poll is up, if you vote, you find out a trick I have up my sleeve to possibly put in the story! So until next chapter which I really hope is not as long away as this one was. Anyway thanks for stopping by and don't forget to press the button under this message and give me a smiley face or a frown if it sucked. Just give me something, but Lots of Love and Happy Easter, Missionarycook!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I must very sadly admit I do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen , I do however own any of the original Characters, and the plot I've created here. Feel free to ask me about borrowing the idea.**

**Chapter 7**

Seth and I walked out and towards the car. We were silent for a moment and then he said, "Sophia, I know this is a lot to wrap your mind around. Would you like to hear more now, or do you want to go back and talk about it in the morning?"

I then said, "I think I'd like to hear more tonight. Not sure if I trust myself going to sleep yet because I'd probably have nightmares just as Nessie said."

He nodded and then he took my hand and we walked down the path towards the cliff where Leah's wedding had taken place. It was so pretty here Seth said, "would you like to sit here or travel down to the beach and find another spot?"

I then said, "Let's walk a little further and then you can start and walk until we find a good spot."

Seth smiled and said, "I like that idea!"

So we walked for a bit and then Seth said, "So… I guess first of all, how are you really doing with all of this?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I don't know, I mean, I believe in my heart, that everything you guys have told me is true. However my mind still feels like this is a dream. I mean I have always thought fantasy creatures were just that, fantasy. I…"

I wanted to ask what he looked like as a wolf, but wasn't if or how I should ask.

He then stopped and said, "Hey look, I know everything is confusing and seems unreal right now, but if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask them. Even if you think they sound stupid or if you think I might get offended. I promise not to, but so that you understand this world that you are choosing to enter with me. If it ever becomes too much…."

This time I stopped him and said, "I don't care how weird this is, it will never get to the point that I'd want out because of it. Got it?"

He smirked and said, "Ok then, tell me what you were thinking when you stopped talking."

I then said, "Ok what do you look like as a wolf?"

He then said, "Well the color of my fur is like a sandy color, and on all fours, I'm taller than you. And I'm bigger than a bear. I've often heard some say we are bigger than horses, but never have gotten to test that. I can't imagine a horse that would let us get close enough." He laughed and I smiled with him.

He stopped and seemed to consider something and then said, "Sophia I want to ask you something and if you aren't ready I understand. But remember I'm still me and would never hurt you."

I nodded not really knowing how to respond.

He then continued saying, "Would you like to see? Me as a wolf I mean?"

My breath caught and I had to think about it for a moment. I mean I knew I would at some point but was I ready for it right now? Here in the dark woods, but he just promised that he would be the same inside.

I then said, "ok I want to see, but I thought you had to be mad or after a vampire?"

"Not anymore, since I am now a more mature wolf, I can phase into a wolf and back without having a need to. However, because of our size I have to get out of my clothes first so I have something to put back on. So not to freak you out and to keep you at a safe distance, you see that bush there, I'll stand behind it and phase. Are you sure that you are ready?"

I nodded as he let my hand go, and walked over to the bush. He then went behind it and took his shirt off. I admit I did stare, but he was my boyfriend now. However, I still blushed went he bent down for a quick second. Realizing that must have been so awkward for Leah. That reminded me that I also could not wait to know her full story now.

I was brought back by Seth asking me again if I was ready. I nodded again and prepared myself mentally that it would still be Seth inside this enormous wolf.

I then heard a tearing and sure enough before my very eyes, where Seth had been standing, there was now stood a wolf. Even as far away as I was, he looked way bigger than a horse. He was in fact the color of sand and he looked beautiful. I was still frozen to the spot where I stood.

Then I heard him grunt and watched him lean his head slightly to the side. I took it as him asking me if he could come closer. I took a deep breath and took a step toward him first. He then looked as though he smiled and slowly walked towards me. When he was about 3 feet in front of me, he stopped and again put his head slightly to the side. I figured he wanted me to go the rest of the way. I looked at the face and when, I looked into the eyes, there was no mistaking them. It really was still him.

I asked, "Seth?"

He nodded slightly and I walked forward to him. I put my hand out slowly as he lowered his head. I gently touched the fur, it was so soft. Way softer than a dog's hair. I then rubbed it gently as if petting a dog, and giggled. I then notice a soft purr like noise. Although I knew that dogs didn't purr. I guessed he liked it so I decided to pet him a little more, and then I scratched his ear. I remembered a dog I had when I was younger, and he really liked it when I scratched his ears. I wondered if Seth would like that too.

He made this soft whine and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them and it seemed like he made a chuckling type of noise and the next thing I knew, he had liked my face. I shrieked and giggled as he walked away back towards the bush. I watched him phase back and he came back around as he put his shirt over his head.

I was still giggling when he got to me and looked at me for a moment. I them smiled and reached out to hug him. He relaxed into the hug and said, "So it didn't freak you out at all?"

I smiled and said, "Honestly it did at first, but then I remembered that you said it was still you so I was ok. Somehow I could still see you in the eyes. I knew in my heart it was still you in the abnormally large wolf."

I smiled as he pouted, and said, "Gee thanks!"

I giggled and said, "I'm only teasing. What does it feel like? When you phase I mean. I heard like this ripping noise, does it feel like your body is being ripped apart? Does it hurt?"

He sighed and we continued to walking towards the beach as he said, "At first. Especially for the very first time, since we had no clue it would really happen or what was happening for that matter. You feel this sort of burning feeling down your spine and then it happens really quick, that you don't really feel it that much, unless it's because you have phased because you were upset or because you can sense, or smell a vampire nearby. At first I did hurt afterwards. Kind of like you have the flu aches for a while. Now it's just an everyday to every few days so it feels natural when we phase. It's just a part of life now."

I then said, "You can smell a vampire? What do they smell like? Since I honestly didn't notice it at the wedding?"

Seth then said, "Well normally they each have a different scent. Most have been described as smelling like flowers and spices. But they all also have a distinct odor that you always know it's a vampire. It's like this really sickly-sweet, bleach smell. Of course they tell us that we have musky woodsy scents, but mixed in with the smell of Wet Dogs. Go figure.

"We are able to be around the Cullens more because we have kind of grown accustomed to their scents. This does help, especially Jake who interacts with them the most. It doesn't however take away their scent altogether."

As we walked we came across a little secluded spot on the beach. There was a tide pool with a bunch of bleach white looking logs to sit on and against. It was a clear night out. Although, I haven't seen more than three or four actual rainy days, in the two weeks I had already been here. Mrs. Swan told me that it was a rear occurrence that it happened that way. It was almost cloudy every day, but not a lot of rain.

The moon was hitting the tide pool at the right angle and it seemed to glow. You could see all the way to the bottom. Filled with all different kinds of sea creatures in it. It was truly a beautiful site. We decided to sit here and finish talking.

He told me more of the legends and then I asked, "So is the tribe really ok with me knowing all of this. They aren't mad that an outsider would hear all of this?"

"Normally", he sighed and then said, "They would be mad if an outsider found out. However, one of our absolute highest laws is that an imprint no matter if she's from the tribe or not, is protected by each pack member. And it is the job of each, to make sure that above all else, the imprints are taken care of so we are allowed to share everything only with our imprints. It helps them understand us better. To help them understand why we have to go on patrol two to three times a week, and when a vampire is near more often sometimes."

I nodded and then said, "So how often do you guys come across the other vampires?"

"Not too often in the last few years, but before that when Bella was a human we had a few more interactions with them. I'm sure the Cullen's would lover to share those stories with you later. Well it's getting late; do you want to talk some more or head back?"

"I think I've taken in all the information I can for one night, and I'm ready to go back now. We can talk more tomorrow. I'd like to hear more about Human Bella and Leah's story too if she's willing to share it with me now."

He nodded and we got up and walked back to his house and went to bed. As I lay in bed thinking about everything, I wondered how I'd ever stumbled upon Leah randomly that day and came to this magical place, where I find out that these creatures actually do exist outside of fantasy. To help me drift off and turn off the other thinking, I closed my eyes remembering Seth in his wolf form and thought of how beautiful he really looked.

**A/N: oh my gosh! I'm sorry again for the wait, but I did say that these chapters would take a while to write. I have actually also started the next chapter. Look for that in the next two weeks. I'll try to start updating at least every other week. Remind me if I forget. Anyway hope all is going well. I have about 3-4 weeks left of school, before summer so hopefully if I don't have a job that's too demanding during the summer I can write more often. Hope you guys liked the story so far and would be a great fan by hitting that little blue section underneath this and review. I'd truly appreciate you! Lot's of love, Missionarycook!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 8**

_I was walking in a forest I smelled the sweetest most mouthwatering sent I'd ever smelt before. I followed it and came to a clearing as I stepped out, I noticed Seth standing at the edge of the clearing. I sniffed again and realized the scent was coming from him. I walked closer and realized that he was in his wolf form, and he had his foot caught in something. As I stood next to him it looked like some form of trap and his paw was caught. I bent down to help him free his paw, and that was when the smell hit me fully. I saw the blood on his paw that was connected to the smell that brought me here in the first place. Without thinking, I grabbed the paw, and started sucking the blood. It was the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted in my life. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop, until I heard a gurgle. I looked down to see Seth's chest rise briefly, and then fall without rising again._

_It was then that I realized what I'd done. I was a vampire and I had killed him. I called his name and he didn't answer. I then started screaming his name and he still didn't respond. I felt like I was choking. _

_I then felt a really warm arm touch my arm and whisper my name. "Soph…"_

When I turned, everything disappeared, and I was in my room in Seth's house. He had his hand on my arm. I sobbed, "Seth, Your Alive!"

I burst into tears and he gathered me in his arms. He said, "Soph shh… it's ok it was just a dream. Your brain had too much to process tonight. It was bound to happen. It's ok and I'm not going anywhere."

I just held him and he let me cry. The dream had really disturbed me. He asked what it was about, but I couldn't tell him.

I must have cried myself back to sleep, because I woke up to myself with my head on his shoulder and he still had his eyes closed.

I gently tried to take his arm from around me so I could get up, but he felt it and woke up. He said, "Soph are you ok?"

I thought about it and said, "Yeah I'm better now. It was just a dream, but I don't want to talk about it yet."

He kissed my forehead and then said, "Its ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"Ok", I said as I hugged him, "your mom had to work today right?"

"Yeah, why?"

I grinned and said, "Good, because I wanted to make you breakfast."

Seth raised his eyebrows and said, "Have I told you are like the best girlfriend in the world?"

"Hmmm… maybe once or twice, but go ahead I'm listening."

We laughed and as I got out he caught the back of my shirt. He said, "Hey I didn't tell you I loved you yet. Come back."

I giggled and said, "But you haven't tasted my cooking yet, you may not love me after I finish."

"Not possible. I'm a starving werewolf. I'd eat anything."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow before saying, "Would you really? Ok Challenge accepted, but you have to stay away while I'm cooking. It's a complete surprise."

He pouted and said, "Ok I'll take a shower while you cook. Don't get lost in the kitchen."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Haha very funny!"

He smiled and said as he walked out, "Oh and Babe, the big square thing in the middle of the kitchen that has fire come out of the little round things is the stove."

I stuck the tongue at him and said, "Oh Mr. Clearwater you will pay dearly for that."

"Bring it Ms. Hebert!" **(a/n: I don't remember ever mentioning her last name and went to look but didn't find it and can't for the life of me remember what it was that I had decided on. Here is a really common last name from Louisiana. It would be pronounced like this A-bear.)**

I giggled and went down stairs to get started. I looked in the fridge and decided since it was almost eleven that I'd just make lunch. After looking in the fridge, I saw some fresh caught fish that Mr. Swan had caught the day before. I decided I'd cook a Louisiana style lunch and make enough for his family too. I gather all the ingredients to fry it Cajun style and looking through the pantry, I found ingredients to make of course the best things to go with fried fish.

Cooking had always been one of my favorite past times. I'd hoped he planned on a long shower because it would take a while.

I lost myself in what I was doing and I was just finishing when I heard Seth clear his throat, and say, "Has anyone ever told you, that you look absolutely cute in the kitchen?"

I nodded and started laughing to hide my blush.

He then said, "It smells amazing in here what are we having?"

I then said, "Well we have fried fish with, white beans and rice, and I also made coleslaw. It's all according to Cajun standards. Hope you can handle the heat!"

"Challenge, accepted. If it taste half as good as it smells, I think Mom maybe be soon move from first to second on my list of favorite cooks. Now I'm starving can I eat?"

I grinned and we sat down. He did seem to enjoy it. I blushed with each complement he paid.

After lunch, we cleaned up and decided to go over to Jake and Nessie's for a visit.

Over the next few days I heard more and more stories of both the tribe and about Vampires. Even though the movies had never freaked me mostly because I thought it wasn't all true. I did have a few more night mares, and when I did wake up screaming, Seth would always come in and sit with me as I calmed down.

When Leah and Embry's Honeymoon was officially over, the pack held a bonfire and I was officially sworn in to the group, by hearing the entire story. It was now all truly fascinating.

I was also told a lot of vampire stories from Nessie and her grandfather. The one that took me the longest to come to terms with was Nessie's. However in the end, looking at her, there was no denying that she was both Bella and Edward's daughter.

The weeks started to pass, and Seth and my relationship grew. Call it what you will, Imprinting or destiny or fate, but one thing I knew, I was deeply and madly in love with him. I didn't want to go and leave him. Summer was almost over and it was time for me to head back to Louisiana. I didn't want to leave. It would seem like it wasn't real if I left.

One night while Seth was on patrol, I was restless. I knew I'd have to leave in the next week or two, but I'd been putting it off and trying not to think about it.

I decided to go take a walk along the beach. I walked until I found the spot where Seth and I had talked after I found out about him.

I sat down and just let the tears fall that I had kept hidden. I knew Seth would be sad to see me go as would I, but I couldn't just continue to live here. I mean I'd have to go back eventually and our relationship would grow, I don't know how long we'd wait until we'd get married. I mean we had just started dating and even if I was ready to move here and get married right away, Seth had never said anything and I didn't want to invite myself to stay.

I sat there for a while and then heard a twig snap, and I looked up to see wolf Seth walking towards me. He tilted his head to the side and whined as a tear betrayed me by falling. He turned around and ran to the woods. He came back a few seconds later in a bare chest and sweatpants.

He ran to my side and took me into his arms. He said, "Sophia love, what's wrong?"

I then said, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. Just needed to think, I guess."

"What about?"

"About everything. The summer is almost over and I…"

Seth seemed to understand. He kissed my forehead and then said, "I know. Are you ready to go because I…"

At this point he looked on the verge of tears himself.

I then said, "No I don't want to go, but I don't know. I don't want to be a burden on your mom, not that she would ever say anything. I…"

We were definitely trying to tell each other something but we were at a loss of words tonight.

Seth then took my face in his hand and lifted up to his eye level. He then said, "Sophia, my mother would never consider you a burden. You are like a daughter to her now. I know how you feel about leaving. I've wanted to ask you to consider staying, but I didn't know how.

"I want to ask you, but if you think it's too soon for our relationship, I'll think of something else that works."

He then shifted himself so that he was kneeling in front of me. He then said, "Sophia, I know that we've only met each other two and a half months ago, but because of the imprint, it seems as though we've known each other our entire lives. I don't know what I'd ever do without you here by my side every day.

"I've wanted to ask you this for weeks now, but I didn't know how to because of it being so early, but I also know the pain that Embry and Leah went through because they both didn't say anything to each other.

"So I'm just gonna go for this. Sophia, you are my soul mate. Even if I wasn't a werewolf, and hadn't imprinted on you, I know that without a doubt I would have felt the same way the day I saw you. You are everything I could ever hope for. So I want to ask you here and now tonight. Sophia, would you marry me?"

He then had a ring in the palm of his hand. Not in a little velvet box or in any of the cliché ways you read about or see in the movies. It was just a single silver band with one perfect square diamond. It was so simple but so elegant.

He said, "This is the ring that my dad gave my mom when he asked her to marry him. After he passed away, and mom had fallen in love with and married Charlie, she gave it to me. To one day give to the girl that would hold my heart. So will you do me the honor?"

And then it hit me, Seth just asked me to marry him. I loved him so much, but would this be rushing into it? However, could I hop on a plane in the next few days and leave him? Could I allow myself to walk away from him now? And suddenly I knew my answer.

A tear drop fell as I looked into his eyes and said, "Seth I love you so much and I would be proud to marry you. I've had a rough few years and though just as you said, we've only known each other for a few months, I know I'd never find anyone more devoted to me than you. I wonder if it's too soon, but I know we are soul mates and I know that I could never get on a plane and leave you here without being miserable. So yes I want to marry you. But I don't want to wait. I want to be married to you soon. No more than a month.

"It can be a big wedding or small I really don't care, but it has to be soon. You think Alice could possibly help us throw something together soon?"

He smirked and said, "Alice could have it ready for us tomorrow if we wanted. But let's be a little thoughtful about this. I know you'll want you Aunt and Uncle here for it as well as your friend Sadie and her family. I don't see any problems with them coming. Is there anyone else you'd want to come?"

I smiled and said, "We can talk about the people that we want to come tomorrow. Right now can you give me the ring and kiss me already?"

"Gladly!"

He then put the ring on my finger and kissed me.

**A/N: so sorry for the long wait. All for so many reasons. Writers block, my internet has been in and out a lot, a relationship issue that was not helping me to write about my characters being in love. It's ok now. I'd also found a few other stories that I loved, and couldn't stop reading. Anyway I'm back and already writing the next chapter. Hope you liked this one and can't to see what you guys review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and I'm so sad for that but it is what it is. I settle for reading and watching as much of it as I can and then keep my fingers crossed that Stephanie decides to someday give us more .**

**Chapter 9**

Seth and I were extremely happy. The next morning we told his mom and then I called and told my Aunt and Uncle. They again told me it was my decision and the fully supported what I thought was best for me. They'd be coming two weeks before the wedding to help out with everything.

Next we told Leah and Embry, along with Jake and Nessie. Then we all drove over to tell, the Cullen's and ask Alice's expertise on Wedding planning.

She was by all means excited and had no doubt that she could help us pull it all together in a month.

So the planning got under way. After talking it through, Seth was more than happy to have the ceremony in church due to my Christian upbringing and we decided to have Jake do a tribal blessing over us at the reception.

Due to much of Alice's arguments, I wouldn't allow her to purchase my dress from some French designer. She did how ever say that if I wouldn't allow her to buy it, then she was making it herself. So after many magazines we decided on a simple empire waist top, and soft flowing bottom. We also were able to use the lace from my mom's Wedding dress that I'd saved, to cover the fabric at the bust, and to make some small cap sleeves. I decided not to do a veil, and I'd just wear flowers in my hair.

Everything was coming together. Seth and I were looking into apartments, and I decided to look into finding a job to help continue to pay for the wedding stuff and for moving out. Even though I still had money from my parents' house, it wouldn't last forever.

One night when Seth was off patrol duty it was about two weeks until the wedding. My aunt and my friend Sadie would be arriving the next day. My uncle would follow in a week after closing the shop for it. Leah was going to be my matron of honor, and Sadie would be my maid of honor. Though I kept in touch with Sadie a lot, I hadn't seen her in a long time. I couldn't decide between the two so I chose both. Nessie and Alice who I had gotten extremely close to these past few months would be my bridesmaids.

Seth and I were walking on the beach, I smiled just at the happiness I felt to be marrying him. He nudged my side and said, "What are you thinking about?"

I then said, "I'm just so happy. My life eight years ago took a tragic turn for the worst. I couldn't understand why they had to be taken from me so soon. My eighteenth birthday of all days.

"But if it hadn't happen, even though I'd give anything to have them here for our wedding. I understand now why it happened that way.

"It led me to living with my Aunt and Uncle. There I met Leah and she brought me here to you. And having you in my life is more than I could ask for. I love you so much."

Seth stopped and kissed me softly and said, "Soph, I'm so glad we are getting married. I do understand how you feel. I too wondered why my dad had to be taken so early. That was one of the reasons I ended up phasing so early compared to the other wolves. I was so torn up. You are the first person I tell this to. I've hidden it away for so long, but I want to share all of myself with you. After phasing and understanding everything I still wondered why. I knew there was more to it than just fighting vampires. And we know everything about imprinting, but if you think about it I think there is more to it than just finding the one who helps us to better keep the line of wolves going. I have a theory but, haven't said or even thought of it near Edward. I think Imprinting is something that's bound to happen eventually once you're a wolf. I think part of the reason we phase is to help keep us the way we are. We age to between twenty and twenty-five with in the first few months and then without aging until we find our true love, and then learn to control our phasing and be with them until natural deaths. If you think about it, I was fourteen when I first phased. But at the time of my phasing you were what about what eighteen or nineteen. That's a four and a half year difference. Normally by the time I was old enough to date you, you would have been about where you are now. Maybe in normal circumstances, already dating or married.

"Perhaps it's to allow us to wait out to find our imprints. So for me too, even though as you said, it sucks if my dad hadn't passed when he did, Leah may not have phased. Then everything that happened to lead her to meeting you and the rest is history. But it's an amazing history that I can't wait to continue making with you."

We both smile and he kissed me again.

We walked hand in hand back to his house. His mom and Charlie, Esme and Carlisle were sitting around the kitchen table. As we walked in she smiled and said, "Hey guys would you sit with us for a bit we'd like to talk to you guys about something."

We nodded and sat facing them.

She then said, "Ok so I know you guys have started looking for an apartment and a job for Sophia. We have an offer if you guys would like to consider it. Charlie and I discussed and he offered to give you guys his old house. It is a wedding gift from the two of us."

Seth smiled and turned to Charlie and said, "Are you sure?"

Charlie then smiled back and said, "Yes Seth. You guys need a place to live and that house is just sitting there. I'd rather you guys have it than start renting out to strangers. It needs a little work, but I heard of very reasonable redecorator that is dying to get her hands on it."

Esme then laughed, and we looked at her as she said, "That I would. It's your wedding gift from us. You can pick out anything you want. Edward and Bella have also offered to help you guys with furniture."

At first my thought was "It's too much, but then I knew that I may offend them more if I didn't accept."

I looked at Seth and he seemed to read my mind by saying, "Thank-you guys so much. We appreciate it, and we be honored but really you guys didn't have to do all of this."

Carlisle then said, "Seth I know I speak for Esme as well and for Edward and Bella when I say this. You have done so much for my family. You accepted us before any of the wolves and when Jake separated from the pack to protect my family you were right there behind him. We are in debt to you. It's the least we could do."

I then said moved to the point of tears, "Thank-you so much."

Carlisle then said, "Oh and Sophia, I heard you were looking for a job. My secretary informed me this morning that she is moving and I need a replacement starting about a month after the wedding. Would you be interested?"

Again blown away by the generosity of this family of what should be enemies. And how they have accepted me into both their worlds of secrecy with open arms. I felt so blessed.

I then said, "Thank-you so much. I would be honored. It's perfect. Thank-you."

We talked a while longer before Carlisle said, "Well we are gonna head home and we will see you guys later."

We said goodbye and goodnight to Sue and Charlie and headed to bed so we could pick up my aunt and Sadie from the airport in the morning.

The next morning we picked them up it was so awesome to see Sadie again after so long. When she saw Seth her grin widened. Then when he went to get the luggage, she said, "Oh wow Soph, he's gorgeous. And so big. Does he work out and does he have a brother?"

I giggled and said, "Well he does work out a little, but as you will see a lot of the guys on the res. are very well built. I think it's in the genes are something. Anyway no sorry he doesn't have a brother. Besides I thought you and what's he name were serious?"

She then frowned and said, "Well yes we are, but like they say, "Just because I'm on a diet doesn't mean I can't look at the menu. A girl has got to have a backup option in case they are out of the special."

I laughed because I knew she was only teasing. She'd never want anyone but Brad. They'd been dating since high school and now that he was finished med school and his residency I assumed they'd be getting married soon too.

We went to Seth's mom's house and I introduced Sadie and Sue greeted my aunt. We then headed over to the Cullen's so Sadie could have her dress fitting. The bridesmaid's dresses were an empire waist with straps on the shoulders. The bottom of the dress was flared out, from the waist to just below the knee. It was lavender with a dark purple sash around the waist. And shoes and a sheer shall of the same dark purple.

Sadie was excited to meet both Leah and Embry and the Cullens. She didn't seem to be uncomfortable with the Cullens, as I thought she might be at first. With one look at her after meeting both Jake and Embry I could read her face that she believed me that they just grew bigger guys on this Indian reservation.

I giggled catching Edward's smirk as everyone looked at me and I looked at Sadie and rolled my eyes. She smiled knowing I pretty much figured out what she was thinking. Little did she know, that even though I always knew what she was thinking, it had been confirmed by Edward the family mind reader. He was Seth's Best friend. He'd be walking with Sadie.

Bella said she was ok with that, not that she had to worry about anything. Jake would be walking with Leah. Embry would be walking with Nessie. They all laughed at the joke that they were switching wives for the ceremony but trading back at the reception. And Seth's final groomsman was at first a surprise but after getting to know him on a more personal level, it seemed sweet that he asked Carlisle to be his final groomsman to walk with Alice.

We visited as the night drew to a close we went back and Sadie and I slept in my room for another two weeks. After we settled in on my bed we sat and talked for a while.

Sadie said, "Wow, Soph I didn't know about you staying here after that wedding. When you told me you met a guy and was staying for the summer, I was shocked to be honest. This just so wasn't like the Sophia I knew. I am glad for you though. I have only been here for a day and I can already see the way Seth in completely in love with you.

"I can't explain the level of depth I feel coming from him. It's I don't know…"

I interrupted her laughed as naturally as I could, as I said, "Oh Sadie you know what they say love at first sight is quite something. I'm a believer now."

She laughed too and said, "I know I'm so glad to see that you're genuinely happy with him. I give you guys the best friend blessing."

I then hugged her and said, "Thank-you Sadie not that it would make a difference because I love him so much, but it's great that he passed the best friend test. If he passed yours, then I know he would have passed Daddy's. Are your parents coming to the Wedding?"

She nodded and said, "Yes they are flying out with your Uncle and then we will all leave the next day. So can I come with you, Seth and Esme to pick out paint colors tomorrow.

"I heard she's redoing Seth's stepdad's old house for you. You guys get to pick everything out, but they will do the remolding while ya'll are on your honeymoon?"

"Yes that's part of our Wedding gift. The house is from his parents. The remodel is from Carlisle and Esme, and some furniture from Edward and Bella. I know it's a little extravagant but…"

"A little", said a shocked Sadie, "It's a lot extravagant. I can see the gift from his parents, but family friends. I mean I saw from there house that they are pretty rich, but like really?"

I then said, "Well we told them they didn't have to but you see there was something that happened years ago when Seth help protect Bella from a serial killer from Seattle, and then another time it was somehow connected where Seth also helped Edward's niece or something from getting kidnapped. They didn't tell me all the details. Anyway they said it the least they could do to thank him for everything that he's helped them with. Besides, Bella is also his step sister. I didn't want them to be offended if we refused."

Sadie the said, "Oh wow I had no idea. I hope no one else comes after that poor family. Anyway to change the subject, where are you guys going on your honeymoon?"

I then smiled and said, "I don't exactly know. All the rest of the Cullens along with Leah and Embry and some of his friends from the reservation chipped in and they are keeping it a surprise from me. Ask Seth before we leave."

We continued to talk through the night catching up on everything. I hadn't realized how much I missed her. Louisiana would always be a part of me, but I knew that this is where I wanted to be. But then again no matter where Seth was, I knew that's where I belonged.

**A/N: No excuse except for really bad writers block. I know a lot of this seems like just mindless chapter stuff, and most of it is. It was just fillers while I'm thinking of how and when to get the ball rolling. A few more chapters of fluff and life before our story takes off. No more promises as to when I give chapters because I hate to break them. I'm not getting much response from this story but that's ok, I'm enjoying writing it. However if you guys are reading it, please drop me a note on your opinion. Is it good or does it completely suck? Anyway hope you guys are having a great summer and until next time, Lots of Love, Missionarycook.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Ok so I was going back over my Leah story and realized that they don't get married in that story until months later. However I couldn't wait that long to get the ball rolling so if you read Leah's story pretend you didn't see that.**

**Chapter 10**

The days until the wedding flew by. Uncle Tony arrived along with Sadie's parents. Alice put all the finishing touches on all the decorations, and we finalized the food list.

We would have the reception in the Cullen's backyard. Before I knew it was the day before the wedding.

That morning Seth knocked on my door and when I opened it, he said, "Hey love the guys are taking me out for my bachelor party. Not that I want to celebrate my last night of singlehood. I couldn't possibly be happier to change that tomorrow. I promise no funny business. Trust me the Cullen guys are coming. So you know at least with Edward along there will be nothing to worry about."

I laughed and said, "I didn't have any doubts of you otherwise, but good to know. So the next time we see each other will be at either ends of the aisle. I've been dreaming of the moment for a month."

Seth smiled, and said, "I know it seemed soon, but I almost feel like I've known you forever. I love you so much."

He then leaned in and kissed me. It would be the last time I kissed my fiancé, tomorrow he would be my husband. I would be Mrs. Seth Clearwater.

The next morning was cloudy with no rain just as Alice predicted. She arrived to work her magic since we had an early afternoon ceremony.

We all got to the church and the ceremony started. I was not nervous. I knew that I was marrying the love of my life. I knew he loved me just as much as I loved him and I knew that love would last always.

My bridesmaids started and I was all smiles as I waited for my turn down the aisle. Finally Sadie walked out and I waited for the music to stop and then it was my turn.

My uncle looked at me as said, "Sophia, are you ready? Your dad would have been so proud at the moment. I know they would have loved Seth as their own son. I am honored to step in his place today."

A few tears escaped as I said, "Thank-you Uncle Tony. I know that if you approve of Seth then daddy would have too. As much as I wish they could be here physically, I know they are here in my heart and always will be with me. I am ready to go forth and be with Seth. This love that we share is so special and I know we will cherish each other forever."

I hugged him and the doors opened and the only face I looked for and saw was the face of my beloved Seth.

The way to get to this day had been so sad, but it was worth it to see his handsome face waiting for me at the end. So with that thought in mind I took my first confidant step towards him.

His first glance at me was a full grin. He looked as happy as I felt. I wanted to run to him and probably would have if I hadn't locked my arm on to my uncle's.

When we finally got to the front, my uncle hugged me and placed my hand in Seth's. I grinned and squealed, "I love you!"

He chuckled along with everyone, and said, "I love you too! You are so beautiful."

The ceremony began and I was barely able to concentrate on what the preacher was saying until the time of the vows came.

Seth began, "I Seth take you, Sophia, to be my beloved wife. To have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in times of sorrow and in joy, in the good times and in the bad. I vow to love you and to cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

He stretched out his hand a caught a tear that was falling down my cheek. It was then my turn to repeat the vows to Seth. I had to stop every so often to be able to speak them all clearly.

"I Sophia, take you, Seth… to be my beloved Husband. To have and to hold you… to honor you… to treasure you, to be at your side in times of sorrow and in joy… in the good times and in the bad. I vow to love you and to cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart… for all the days of my life."

Then whispered again I love you. We then exchanged rings and the preacher then said, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Seth you may kiss your lovely bride.

Seth then leaned in and kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss we had shared. With the full promise of love there. I was married to my best friend, who had vowed the moment he saw me to love and cherish me.

After a way to short of a kiss, he pulled back and we turned to the crowd and the preacher then said, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Seth Clearwater."

Everyone clapped as we started our way down the aisle. We took several pictures and then finally to the Cullen's backyard where there was a tent set up for the reception.

After a million more pictures and Seth had a chance to eat, (For I had found out he was so nervous he hadn't eaten all morning.) We had our first dance.

We danced to the song "A Thousand Years" by, Christina Perri.

We then opened gifts and danced with several different guests. And then Alice found us and told us that it was time for us to leave.

We made our way to the car in the driveway. As we got closer, I noticed a big bow on it. Seth then said, "This is a wedding gift, from Alice and Jasper." I started to protest and Alice shook her head at me.

It was a BMW Convertible. We waved to everyone and got in. we then drove off.

I then said, "So where are we going?"

Well tonight, we are going to stay at our house, and in the morning we are off to a surprise location."

We got to the house. We walked up the steps and I was about to reach for the knob when I felt myself being lifted.

Seth the grinned and said, "Oh no you don't. This is my job." He then kissed me as we walked in through the door. And I wasn't aware of anything until he put me down and I noticed it was our bedroom."

Seth then said, "Welcome Mrs. Clearwater."

I then leaned in and said, "Thanks for asking me to stay for the summer Mr. Clearwater."

He chuckled and then kissed me…

The next morning I woke up so happy. I turned and looked at his handsome face. He was snoring and I softly kissed his nose, and got up softly without waking him.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower and found something that was cute but comfortable to travel. I had no idea if we were driving or flying so I was prepared for both. I walked out of the shower and he was still sleeping.

I went over to his side of the bed and kissed his cheek. Seth turned over and said, "Hey love are you up already?"

I then said, "I am. I awoke and couldn't go back to sleep so I went take a shower. I didn't know what time we were leaving so I decided I'd at least have me done for you to go."

"What time is it?"

I looked over at the clock and said, eleven a.m. what time are we leaving?"

He then grinned and said, "our bags are pack and in the trunk so, I'll go take a shower and we head out shortly thereafter. I worked really hard on the surprise so no more questions about our destination until I tell you. Promise."

I then grinned and said, "Hmmm… you drive a hard bargain, but I tell you what. Kiss me and I'll try really, really hard not to ask you until you tell me."

He then said, "Hmmm… you're a great negotiator yourself. But love if you were that desperate to get one of my kisses, all you had to do was go for it. Cause here is my secret." He leaned in closer and whispered, "For you, I'm easy."

I then laughed so hard I snorted. He was laughing with me and the whole bed shook. He then took me in his arms and kissed me for a really long time, but just as I was ready for more, he pulled back and said, "Hold that thought for now. I have to shower and we have a reservation to meet in three hours."

I pouted and he kissed my nose before walking to the bathroom.

I then went down stairs to see if there was anything in the fridge to make us some lunch before heading out. There were things to make sandwiches so I made one for myself and a few for Seth.

I had just put up everything and grabbed each of us a soda when Seth walked in the kitchen.

He kissed me and said, "You read my mind. I am starving."

We ate and cleaned up and Seth looked at the clock and said, "Ok it's two-thirty you ready to go?"

I then grinned and said, "Well if our bags are packed, you tell me. Is there anything I need to have extra?"

He then grabbed me by the waist and said, "Nice try, but nope you are perfect just the way you are. Let's go."

He then kissed me and we got in to the car and drove off.

We arrived at the Port Angelus small airport and I looked at him. He raised an eyebrow and I smiled and pretended to seal my lips and throw away the key.

He took our luggage and he had me wait back while he checked in the bags and get our tickets.

They called our flight number twenty minutes later and he then handed me a bag.

He said, "It's our joint carry on. There is a few books and some snacks in case we are board on our flight."

I promised not to ask and for that promise I didn't even want to break so asked no questions and I decided not to even think about it.

We boarded and it was first class. This flight was about four hours before we reconnected in Dallas, Texas. And then it was another ten hour flight to when we stepped of I noticed a sign that said Brazil. I figured we were staying here, but he led me to yet another boarding gate. This time I saw a screen that said Rio before he diverted my attention.

I then couldn't help but wonder why we were going to Rio. Not that I knew it wouldn't be beautiful. My curiosity was peeked now but I promised.

That flight lasted about an hour, and then stepping off the gate I noticed a man dressed in a suit with "The Clearwaters" written on it.

Seth smiled and waved to the guy and then pointed to us. Seth took our Luggage off the convaior belt and the gentleman helped him as we followed him out to a car. They loaded in the trunk and then we were on our way. The driver pulled in to the bay dock and we got out and walked to another guy holding a sign that read "The Clearwaters" standing next to a boat. We loaded on to the boat.

The man turned Seth and in a heavy accent he said, "Señor Clearwater, hello I am Gustavo. Welcome. I was hired by Señor Cullen to take you to their island. I am their normal house keeper with my wife Kaure."

He then started the boat and we were on our way. It took us about two hours and we got to watch the sunset over the water that was beautiful. We then saw some trees on the distance and then we approached a beach where I saw a beautiful house near the water.

Gustavo pulled up to the dock and he unloaded the bags. He then said, "I hope you enjoy your stay. Señor Cullen had us stock everything. We will be back to clean and anything else you need there is a computer inside. Just send Señor Cullen an email and we will get it out to you. I'll be back to pick you up two weeks from tomorrow."

With that he started the boat back up, we thanked him, and then he pulled away. I still hadn't talked since we'd come into site of the island.

Seth looked at me and said, "Another wedding gift from Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella. This is their privately owned island. We will be completely secluded except for Gustavo and his wife when they come to house keep next week."

I then for the first time spoke saying, "They own an island?"

Seth nodded and said, "I guess the money really does accumulate when you've been a vampire for over a hundred years. Shall we."

We walked in and the house was huge. Seth put the bags down and picked up a note from the table. It read:

_Hey Seth,_

_Hope she was surprised. We are glad to share one of our homes with you guys for a few weeks. We know that you guys may have thought it was a little much, but as we have said in the past, it's nothing compared to the services that Seth has helped us in protecting our family so many times. This is our pleasure and would prefer to have someone use the house every once in a while._

_Please make yourselves at home and enjoy every part of our home and island. Our email address is on a sheet of paper next to the computer. If there is anything you guys need please let us know and we will in turn get that to Gustavo and they will get it to you._

_The fridge should be fully stocked and Alice made sure y'all had everything you needed. Enjoy and we will see you all when you return._

_Signed,_

_Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella_

Seth then looked at me and smiled, "Surprise!"

I then laughed and walked over to him and kissed him. I then said, "It's perfect. We have complete privacy. Speaking of which…"

I grinned and he kissed me again.

We spent the days exploring the island and snorkeling and laying in the sun and just enjoying the alone time.

**A/N: Well there you have another chapter. I have a hard time just making my mind up to sit down and write. It's like I write a few lines and I get stuck. So I take a break to gather my thoughts and I read another fanfiction and it motivates me and I get back and finish a chapter in a few hours.**

**Speaking of other fanfictions, I have a recommendation for you. She's really good and I love her story it's called: Sunrise: a new beginning by:** **versatileTWILIGHTER**

**It's a Bella and Edward Story and I'm loving it. You guys should really check her out. **

**Well with that being said, it's like 4:30 in the morning and I should have been packing to move into my new house instead of writing a chapter but I give my fans a new chapter anyway. I hope you guys liked it and please leave me a review. It would totally make me happy. Other than that, Lots of Love, Missionarycook.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so super sorry for the long wait for tis chapter. I don't really have a good excuse except for a case of writer's block and just forgetting. Anyway so I guess since I've taken this long, I'll get right to it.**

**Chapter 11**

We stayed on the island for about two or three weeks. I really lost track of the time. We snorkeled, swam, explored, sun bathed and just enjoyed each other.

One night in particular, Seth and I were taking a moonlight walk on the beach. I had been thinking of a thought that bothered me a bit but never could find the right words to express it.

As we walked that night, I held on to his arm and was quiet for a while.

Seth stopped, turned to me, and said, "Sophie, What's the matter. You've been quiet for a while. A penny for your thoughts?"

I sighed and just decided to go for it. I then said, "So you guys stop aging as long as you remain a wolf right? However Sam and a few of the guys have decided to stop being wolves and now will continue to age along with their imprints?"

Seth nodded and said, "Generally. Though it takes a lot of practice to become stable enough in your temperament to stop altogether. Why?"

"Well I just wondered maybe about you. I know how much you like being a wolf and that Jake needs you in the pack."

Seth then sighed and said, "You've been wondering, when I will be ready to stop altogether? I guess when you are ready for me to stop and grow alongside you I will."

I then said, "But that's just it. What if I don't want to grow old with you?" and at the look of horror on his face I quickly recovered how I wanted to phrase that. "What I meant was Jake and Nessie can be like the fairytales and truly live happily ever after. I kind of feel cheated."

He then smiled figuring out what I was getting at. He said, "Wow that one has never come up. For you to become immortal, you'd have to become a vampire. As you know wolves and vampires are natural enemies. I don't know if the imprint would last through vamperization. Although for the sake of argument the only way it would be allowed is with permission from the alpha and you would have to be dying and already had made the conscious decision that you wanted that life before that moment."

I then said, "Oh so there is no guarantee that the imprint would last for us?"

He shook he head and said, "was that an option you would want?"

"I don't know. I mean I know the connection we have is eternal, but if hypothetically something were to happen, I know you enough to know that you, even though you might not try to kill yourself to follow, you'd be hallow inside the same as I would. I guess I was hoping that we could have some kind of a backup plan just to be safe."

Seth then responded, "Well I guess who's to know. Even though we are natural enemies, I suppose it may be possible. Look at Jake and Nessie. He imprinted on Nessie who is a half vampire. However, when he sees the other hybrid vampire that helped save Nessie's life as a baby, he feels the natural fight in him. So maybe we can talk to Carlisle if that ever comes up down the line. Maybe it could be our back up."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "You are right. I guess there is no use borrowing trouble right? Wanna race back to the house? Loser makes the snack and winner gets to pick the movie we watch?"

"Deal! Ready set…" and instead of waiting for go, I started running knowing full well that he'd pass me up within seconds.

Sure enough laughing while screaming cheater, Seth ran up behind me, picked me up and kept running.

When we got to the house, he said, "You little cheater, just for that not only do I get to choose the movie, but get an extra prize for your forfeit. I want popcorn, I want to watch Spiderman, cause let's face it we both know I'm a nerd. But my extra prize for you cheating is a neck message."

I raise my eyebrows and said, "Really a neck message. That's the best you can come up with?"

"Well I get the best of everything. My favorite snack, my favorite movie, and my favorite person, giving me a neck message really is a sweet deal."

"Ok if that's what you want."

He nodded and we towards the movie room, while I popped the popcorn. We only had about three more days before we headed back.

**No one's POV**

Meanwhile back home, Leah was washing dishes one afternoon and she heard a knock. It was Emily. She dried her hands and opened the door. After a hug Leah invited, her in. Sensing that Emily needed to talk, Leah led her to the couch.

She said, "Emily can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

Emily shook her head and said, "I'm afraid Sam got some really bad news and may be in danger of phasing again. Is Embry home, I went to Jake's but they went to the Cullen's house to prepare for the twins in the next few days."

Leah then said, "Yes he's asleep, but I'm sure he won't mind going help out. I'll wake him."

Embry woke and went with Emily. When they arrived at Sam's house, he was out back pacing.

Embry said, "He Sam, What's wrong? Emily said you were worried and she's worried you may rephrase."

Sam then handed a crumbled letter to Sam, It read:

_Dear Mr. Sam Uley,_

_We from Watson and Sons Law firm in Baton Rouge, LA, regret to inform you that your father Joshua Uley passed away about three weeks ago. _

_He asked us to contact you on confirmation of his death as we found out this morning. We ask if you could please make arrangements by either your Lawyer to contact us or if you haven't got one to contact us yourself to help us put your father's documents and paper work together. Contact us anytime and we are sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Phillip Watson_

Embry finished reading it and said, "Sam, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Sam wiped his face and said, "I don't have a Lawyer, but perhaps one of the Cullens may have a degree in that or something. I'll need to speak with whoever it is and who knows what my father left behind being in Louisiana."

Embry then said, "Well I can check with them and get back to you. I really am sorry for your loss." Embry knew from being in the pack, Sam never thought much of his father since he was never around, but if anyone of them understood about not have their father around Embry did, and he knew it still hurt. Embry continued, "Let me know what else I can do." 

Sam thanked him and Embry could tell he was near the tear breaking point and would need to be alone with Emily.

After discussing with the Cullens, and Edward having had the background in Law school the last go round of college, they set up a meeting along with Alice to predict the weather for a day to meet with the Lawyers in Louisiana.

As documents unfolded His father had another son. This came as no surprise when they found out it was in fact Embry just as they had thought when he phased at the beginning.

Sam and Embry took comfort in the fact that they were indeed not only pack brothers but Blood brothers as well.

His father had led a wild life and he was connected to a woman named Elizabeth Allen that had a signed marriage licensed but were divorced less than a year later. They had a child together, but no record of the woman or child could be found.

With all of this unfolding, everyone but Alice had forgotten that Seth and Sophia would be arriving the next day from their honeymoon. However Alice will be Alice and went set up their house for a welcoming party. She would text Seth letting him know to text her after they land and she would have a cab waiting to drive them to their house.

The next day Alice had everything set up, and went against her own mind in having a lot of people to just Charlie and Sue, Leah and Embry, Edward and Bella, Jake and Nessie, and she and Jasper. So they all left for the Clearwater house as soon as Seth had text her saying they had touched down at the Seattle airport.

Everyone chatted a bit and waited. An hour went by and they hadn't arrived. Alice figuring they had some traffic thought nothing of it. When the second hour passed, she tried to look into the future but couldn't see anything. So she went ahead and text Seth, but no answer came.

When the next half hour came, Alice gasped as Jake's phone rang almost simultaneously. Everyone looked to Alice as Jake answered. It was Carlisle. Jake spoke quickly and hung up to face everyone.

He said, "It was Carlisle. The cab with Seth and Sophia went off the road. They aren't sure of the details but I think the driver is dead and Seth has scrapes and bruises. However Sophia doesn't look so good. They just got to the hospital and Carlisle called on his way.

Everyone started to move at once to head to the hospital. Charlie, Sue, Leah and Embry in the cruiser, and everyone else in Jake's suv.

When they arrived at the Hospital Seth was now seated in the waiting room with a bandage on his hand and his shirt stained in blood. Sue ran up to him and hugged him. Seth was in tears and couldn't speak. Charlie went behind to see if he could get any information. Edward tried to follow Carlisle's thoughts.

Just as Charlie was coming back, Carlisle came in right behind him. Carlisle went over to Seth, and said, "It's pretty bad. She's broken a few ribs which appears to have punctured a lung causing it to collapse. We have her on a breathing machine because she's not really breathing on her own. She also has a pretty bad concussion. And there appears to have a slight swelling of the brain. As of right now she has a twenty percent chance of making it through the night.

Seth looked at Carlisle with the saddest eyes, as he said, "Carlisle there must be something you can do. Can I speak to you for a moment alone?"

Carlisle nodded and everyone left out of hearing range.

Carlisle then looked at Seth and said, "When you say "Something" I guessing you are referring to changing her?"

Seth nodded and told him the conversation they had a few days ago on the beach. Carlisle listened and then only as Carlisle could answer, "Well Seth I won't deny that her case is so severe that she is at the point where I'd allow her to be changed. As far as the imprint changing I cannot say. I guess it would all depend on you once the process is over and how you feel when it is complete. Since this is something she expressed and said she wanted, I suggest that you truly think it over and talk with both Jake and Embry. I will be keeping an eye on her tonight. You can stay with her. We normally don't allow someone to stay in ICU with a patient, but I think I can pull some strings in there, with the fact being that you were just arriving from your honeymoon. I'll let in back in for a visit in about thirty minutes. Talk to Jake he will be the best understanding about this."

Seth nodded and said, "Thanks Carlisle. Can you send in Jake and Embry?"

Carlisle nodded and said, "Of Course"

When Carlisle walked Seth lost it. Here he was faced with the choice. Either she possibly be taken away from him forever altogether, or be turned into what is considered his enemy. Of course ever since the day he fought alongside Edward he never referred to them as that anymore. Of course the Italian vamps were a different story. Would his imprint remain, he was convinced that he would still love her no matter what she was.

He was looking out the window when Jake entered. Jake walked over to Seth and placed a hand on his shoulder. Seth took a deep breath and said, "Jake how is it fair? I've only had her in my life for less than four months and now she's being ripped from me. I'm guessing you heard Carlisle and my conversation. I know this hospital isn't big enough to muffle even our conversation. What do you think?"

Jake was prepared with and answer, he said, "Well Seth I for one don't know if the imprint will last throughout the change. It's possible but not likely. I know in your situation for Nessie I'd be willing to try anything, but at the risk of losing our connection altogether. In death we'd be separated not long because I'd follow her. I'd find a way. I know that's not what you nor would Sophia want you to do. However you may have to make the decision quick so if it comes down to the wire, you have permission to turn her. Carlisle will need to bring her to the house to do it. So make sure you let him know soon. Seth we really do wish you the best of luck with this."

Jake patted his shoulder and Seth made his way to sit on the bedside of his beloved.

There was no response Carlisle came in to check on her. As he was checking her vitals, her heart rate dropped. It took a few minutes to stabilize her, but Carlisle managed. He then dismissed the rest of his staff. He told Seth, "You have to make the decision. She may not make it through the night and if you decide the change I'll have to bring her to the house. I make up all the papers saying there is nothing that I can do for her here and you are taking her home to die. After the bite I'll call her aunt and uncle. We'll have to present her as a cremated because she was too messed up from the accident. We can hold a memorial. If you would like a moment I'll give you some space."

Carlisle waked out and Seth picked up her hand. He kissed it and said to Sophia, "Oh my love… I know you wanted to be turned if it ever came to this. How can I… turn you with the risk of our love being severed, but I cannot just stand by while you slip away from me. If only you could tell me what to do."

Tears rand down his face and then Carlisle came back in. Seth took a deep breath and said, "Ok Turn her. It was her wish only days ago. I know somehow I'll hang on to our Love."

Carlisle nodded and said, I thought you may go that way. I have the paperwork ready just sign here and I'll discharge her to be taken to our house to be cared for there. I really wish there was something more I could do."

Seth signed it and they took her to be changed at the Cullen house.

**A/N: Ok this was a really difficult chapter. I'm still not sure if I did it the justice that it needed, which is what took me so long to both finish and upload it. Please let me know your thoughts. So until next chapter, Lots of Love Missionrycook!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sadly, but i wish i owned Edwards heart...**

**A/N: Ok so here's to hoping the writer's block is gone. It was hard trying to get this chapter done. I knew how I wanted it to go, but not sure if I could pull it off. So without further delay here is the next chapter. See you guys at the bottom.**

**Chapter 12**

**Seth P.O.V.**

Once we got to the Cullen's house, Esme had everything ready for Carlisle. We brought her to the study where Bella had been changed. I was a basket case as Carlisle brought her in. How could I let Him change her into something that could possibly break our connection? On the other hand she had said it was something she'd possibly want. Though if I didn't make a decision and soon it could be too late. He then laid her on the table and fixed the breathing machine.

He then turned to me and said, "We can do it now, or wait until later if she gets worse. However if we wait until then, there is no guarantee I can save her in time. If her heart stops there will be nothing I can do."

I sighed and said, "Ok Carlisle. Just give me a few minutes with her and I'll let you know."

He then nodded and then left us.

I sat next to the bed and took her hand in mine. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I then said, "Oh my love, this is the toughest thing I've ever had to do. It's hard for me to call this shot. If only I could be sure I'm making the right decision, I don't want to lose you either way. However, since you said you'd want to at least have the option of still living, I guess this is the only way to make sure I don't lose you completely. I know that I will somehow, some way make it work."

I then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, both cheeks, her nose, and then closed my eyes as tears fell before kissing her on the lips.

Just as I pulled away it was as though I could almost hear her in my mind or in my heart, say what I knew she would have if she were conscious, "My darling Seth, I love you and I know it will work out for us somehow."

I sighed in full decision and called in Carlisle. He came in, and said, "Ok Seth, are you ready for me to do this? Here is how we can do this. We can go the traditional route by biting. In her state I'm not sure how much of the burn she will feel. Bella spoke with me a few years after the change. She told me that the Morphine didn't do anything by immobilized through the change, and that was only for a little while. However, what Edward did with the venom straight to the heart cut off almost a full day of burning from the traditional bite. It was less time she burned.

"I know it will be hard, for you. She may not be as immobile as Bella. It's possible that her change could be more like the rest. She may be throwing herself off the table at times and if she does become conscious, she may be begging you to kill her right now. You don't have to stay if you think it will be too much, I just needed warn you of everything."

I nodded and said, "I know it may be difficult to watch, but I will not leave her side. I think I'd prefer if you did the venom straight to the heart to take some of the burning time off. Ok Doc, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Carlisle pulled a table over next to the bed. He then said, "I'll leave the machine on until the venom is all in and I can hear the heart pumping faster than the machine. After that it should work."

He took out the steel syringe that I had seen in Jake's memory for Bella's transformation. Carlisle unhooked everything but the breathing machine and leaned over her. Just before sticking it into her heart, he looked up at me for a second asking once more for my permission.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I picked up her hand. I then sighed both shakily and heavily and nodded.

He gave me one of his most genuine and heartfelt looks, as he pierced her skin directly to her heart. The beeping stopped all together for a millisecond. I felt her hang grip mine as the machine began halfway through him empting the syringe. It climbed faster and faster as he got to the end. The grip on her hand got tighter as Carlisle emptied it completely. I felt her body jerk once and then stillness before her heart beat three times faster than a normal human.

I looked to Carlisle and he said, "She more than likely felt it right away and reacted, but like Bella, her was pain numbing medication in her system which help the muscles relax. With Bella she was practically dead already, the morphine kicking end at the very end helping her bear the pain of Nessie being ripped out because of the suffocation. I'm guessing Sophia's pain medication is keeping her immobilized until it wears off.

"The only thing to do now, Is talk to her. To comfort her soothingly. She probably can hear you. I'll be back soon as I finish her paper work. Would you like anything?"

I was about to answer no, but Carlisle then said, "Seth I know it will be rough and I won't ask you to leave her side, but if you remain you must keep up your strength. Eat whatever Esme sends up understood?"

I nodded and held her hand I leaned my head against her arm. I kept repeating how much I loved her. I somehow had to believe that the imprint wouldn't be lost forever.

I must have dozed off when I had heard a knock at the door. It was Bella. She entered with a huge plate of spaghetti. I was famished, not having eaten since we landed in Houston this morning. I accepted it from her gratefully not realizing just how hungry I was. She pulled Carlisle's chair over.

She then looked over at Sophia and back to me, and said, "Carlisle thought perhaps I was probably the one you would want to see first. Seth I just want to say, that I know this decision was extremely hard for you to make the final call. But from over hearing with my vampire hearing, I know that if you guys discussed this and she told you she was considering it as a backup option, she'd thought a lot about it. You honored her wishes. In the end, no matter what, she will be grateful to you for that."

I was finishing the last bite of my Spaghetti when I realized I was thirsty. And at that very moment, Edward knocked and walked in with a huge glass of soda.

It was at that moment I had a thought. I looked at him and said, "Is she in pain right now? You can read her thoughts right?"

He then looked at me and said, "Honestly what I can read is very minimal at the moment. Her mind at the moment registers a sort of dull ache but because of the pain meds and being unconscious she isn't able to fully grasp. Normally her pain med would wear off about eight to twelve hours. It's been about six since the injection. I'd say in another three to six hours she will start to fill it. According to Bella's transformation that I am now aware of." Edward smiled slightly at her as she hid her head in her shoulder. He then continued, "Alice predicts she may have about another day and a half."

I nodded solemnly and then even knowing there wasn't asked them anyway, "Is there anything I can do to lessen her pain?"

Edward started to nod as Bella said, "Well talk to her some. I longed to know how much longer I'd have to endure it. Just keep her posted. For the most part every hour because of the transformation, Alice can see her clearer. Mostly because she's so attuned to you and Jake now. She's able to see around you more, but Sophia becoming a vampire is something Alice knows most."

Edward then said, "Well Carlisle should be in a bit to check in to see how's she's fairing. We'll bring these down to the kitchen." Edward grabbed the dishes and put his hand on my shoulder squeezing it slightly. Bella then gathered me in a hug as a few tears slipped out.

They then slipped out the door and my full attention was drawn again to Sophia's still form on the bed. I kissed her forehead again and ran my fingers down her cheek.

How I prayed the imprint came through for us when it was done.

A few hours passed with no change. Then all of a sudden I felt her grip my hand painfully tight even with my strength. But she didn't open her eyes or make any sounds. I rubbed her forehead wishing I could somehow take away the pain she was obviously feeling now.

Her heart beat picked up pace more. Carlisle knocked and entered. He then said, "Everything sound and seems right on target. I'm guessing the pain medication has completely burned out with the venom. Hopefully we will have only a little more than a day to go."

He moved to pat me on the shoulder and continued to say, "Just talk reassuring to her. Bella also mentioned that part of the reason she didn't move or scream out was because of Edward. She didn't want to upset him and make him regret his decision to change her. It could be her reasoning. Having heard you about the pain and how much you wished not to put her through it.

"I have to go to my shift at the hospital now. I'll be back in about twelve hours but Edward will be here if anything changes, which it shouldn't. Be strong Seth and hope for the best. I think your connection was strong enough both physically and mentally that it will work."

He then walked out and sometime in the next hour or so I dozed off…

**Sophia P.O.V.**

All remember was thinking that the driver was taking that turn a bit fast considering the rain wet roads. Seth grabbed me since we didn't have our seat belts on.

Then screaming as we started to swerve and spin before going off the road and hitting a tree. The sudden jerk caused Seth to slip on his grip and I felt myself thrown and hit some glass before I lost consciousness.

The next moment I was walking in the back yard of my old house. I was rounding the corner wondering how I'd gotten here and where was Seth. Then I saw my mom and dad smiling on the porch swing. I ran to them to hug them. How had they gotten here? They had died almost five years ago, but there they sat.

Before I reached them Dad said, "Oh no baby, you can meet us here now. Seth is a wonderful guy and you are just getting to be happy again after we died. We love you and have enjoyed seeing your life unfold. Go back to him."

"But I just want to hug you guys and tell you how much I love you one more time. Since that day you guys died so suddenly I never got to say goodbye."

My mom held her arms out to me and as I got near her, my chest tightened all of a sudden. And I felt as though I couldn't breathe. It last for a few minutes and finally felt as though when I reached them, my heart seemed to have stopped altogether. I gasped for breath but couldn't feel anything.

I just collapsed a few feet away for them. They got up and walked towards me. Mom knelt and caressed my face. She said, "Goodbye my sweet daughter. We love you so much."

She then kissed my forehead followed by dad. As soon as they touched me I felt shocks going through my body. Making me jump and all of a sudden my parents were gone and I blacked out again.

The next time I regained my senses again was when I felt something stab my heart and my breath whoosh out. Then all of a sudden came this intense burning right in my heart. I tensed and squeezed something that was in my hand. Then the burn dulled. It was like a slight annoying burn at first. It lasted what felt like a really long time. I seemed unable to move. It just continued annoying.

After what seemed forever I sort of heard Seth talking a bit with Carlisle. Carlisle said that the burning would be worse in a few hours. That must have meant I was dying and Seth made the decision to change me. He must have run out of options.

I'd over heard the Cullen's talk about their changes and the intense burning of it.

Then Carlisle said, "Just talk reassuring to her." Bella also mentioned that part of the reason she didn't move or scream out was because of Edward. She didn't want to upset him and make him regret his decision to change her. It could be her reasoning. Having heard you about the pain and how much you wished not to put her through it.

It was then that the annoying burn turned to aching and then to intense almost unbearable pain. I felt a scream building at the intensity by replaying those words; I refused to let it out to hurt Seth more.

Then Carlisle said I had a little more than a day of this. I could make it through that and believe that Seth's imprint would survive through it.

…

It could have been two days I could have been two hours. The fire was so bad. I could hear everything they were saying.

At one point Edward was in the room. Seth asked him if he could hear anything in my mind at the moment. I begged Edward not to tell him the pain I was going through and just tell him he could make out much. Edward complied.

After what seemed like years I noticed several things change. The fire started to recede from my feet and hands. However another consuming fire was felt on my right hand. Sometimes it would be on my cheek or forehead. I could figure out what it was.

Then my heart started beating faster and a burning fire lingered on my throat. I felt like I had spilt hot coffee and nothing could satisfy that burn.

Then a sound of a pulse very close to me started to draw me. It was the most enticing smell and sound I'd ever sensed. I knew that nothing would ever soothe it the way this was pulling me. I hoped it wasn't Nessie or Charlie near the house when I awoke.

Finally at one point Alice came in and announced that it would be about an hour longer and said that everyone should get ready.

Then one last beat fell and my heart ceased pumping forever. I lay motionless for a minute. I took in all the sounds and smells. Including that one very close that promised to quench the burning thirst in my throat. It was excruciating and I had to have it.

I opened my eyes and noticed the clear vision that I'd heard of I adjusted to everything. Then I turned my head and saw Seth next to me. I could see his blood pumping in his neck. It had a very pleasant smell.

In that moment I lost all thought of reason I jump off the table, bared my teeth and crouched. I then sprung in the air towards Seth just as Edward, Alice and Jasper Screamed NOOO!

**A/N: ok there you have it chapter 12. I hope the writer's block is cured but I will not make any promises as to when the next chapter is to be up. Please let me know what you guys think of this story so far. I know I've said that I write for pleasure and weather I get reviews or not I'd continue, but reviews do help me know that I'm doing a good job and help me continue to want to write faster. Well until next time happy reading and hope you enjoyed it Lots of Love, Missionarycook!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ok wow that was a crazy long case of writer's block I can't say it's completely gone, but I'm glad to get this chapter out. I hope you guys are still with me. Longer note at the bottom, but here is to hoping you enjoy the chapter and I get some reviews.**

**A quick recap of last chapter: **_I opened my eyes and noticed the clear vision that I'd heard of I adjusted to everything. Then I turned my head and saw Seth next to me. I could see his blood pumping in his neck. It had a very pleasant smell. _

_In that moment I lost all thought of reason I jump off the table, bared my teeth and crouched. I then sprung in the air towards Seth just as Edward, Alice and Jasper Screamed NOOO! _

**Chapter 13**

**Sophia p.o.v.**

The next thing I knew, I was tackled to the ground by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I was fighting to get to the tantalizing smell coming from Seth.

Edward was then replaced by Carlisle, and was in front of me with in seconds. He said, "Sophia, I know it's confusing and the unbearable need to quench the fire in your throat. Though I bet yours is even more magnified right now.

"I'm not exactly sure how or why you are so attracted to Seth's blood. Normally it smells musky and sour to us. Never desirable, but I have witnessed so many strange things as of late who knows.

"So to explain a little bit. I'm not sure if you remember that our family is not what you could call traditional vampires. But we will teach to hunt our way."

It was so hard to comprehend all of what he was saying. I was fighting so hard. I wanted Seth's blood so much. His blood called to me.

I then realized that even though his blood called to me and apparently I knew his name, I also realized that I had no idea who he was or why he was here. Why would Edward not know why I was attracted to his blood?

He was a human and he had blood that flowed through his veins. It was like the draw of chocolate to a chocaholic, or strong aromatic glass of whisky to an alcoholic. All I could think of was how it would feel going down my throat. Thick, warm blood that I could see pumping so deliciously at his neck begging for me to sink my teeth and quench the burning inferno in my throat.

I started struggling harder and the three guys tighten their already deathly tight grips on my arms.

Edward then turned his head towards Seth and said, "Seth look, I know what I'm about to say is going to be really hard to hear, but for the sake of both of you, it might be wise if you were to leave now. Go over to the reservation. I'll come as soon as I can and explain it to you. Please just go, it will make this a lot easier for her."

Seth looked my way with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. It was as if he was trying to reach my heart. Why was he here anyway? Why wouldn't the Cullen's keep him away for me when I awoke?

He then sighed and walked out his room.

Edward then turned to me and said, "Ok I know everything is very confusing right now. I think it may be easier to process after you've hunted. I know you are drawn to Seth's blood, which is confusing for me as well. I think he may be your singer, but we will hunt before I try to explain anything else. As you know we are non-traditional vampires. In the fact that we don't hunt humans. We drink Animal blood and we hope that you will follow that rule too."

Edward then said, "Ok I think Emmett and Jasper and Bella should come with us. We'll go through the window and we'll have her first hunt."

I followed them all out the window as though it was instinct. It was so weird. I was doing things as I thought of them not after I thought I should do them. Like I was practically in the air as my mind thought jump. Everything was so clear. I could see a tiny spider building a web a mile away. It was all both amazing and disorienting at the same time.

Then we were running and I was fast. I had never been much of a jogger before, but everything was effortless.

We ran through the woods and came to a rocky cliff. There we stopped. Edward had Emmett and Jasper wait with me as he and Bella did a quick perimeter check. They wanted to be sure there weren't any hikers or climbers nearby.

They came back and gave an all clear. Emmett then was excited and said, "Hey Sophia, do you smell that bear in the bushes?"

I sniffed and smelled something warm and wet. It was slightly off but I was just as thirsty.

I said, "So which is it a black or grizzly? Which is better?"

Emmett grinned and said, "It's Black. Still good, but I prefer grizzly."

"Why?"

"There blood tastes better."

I then remembered something from animal science years ago. I said, "Do you think it is because of their diet. Grizzlies, lots of times eat other animals, where blacks mostly eat berries, fish and insects."

Edward then said, "Yes we believe so, because most of us prefer the carnivores. Though not nearly as satisfying as human blood. The blood is similar to the flavor of human blood, and the herbivores tend to taste a bit bland.

"Ok let's get this hunt. Emmett you ok with sharing your bear this time?"

Emmett thought a minute and said, "Well I actually smell two males nearby."

He looked at me and then said, "Competition? Just follow your instinct to quench the fire, but whoever gets the bigger of the two wins."

I smiled my agreement to the challenge.

He then said, "Ok ready. Set…"

But I shot off before he said go.

I heard him swear and complain "No fair!"

I giggled and said, "Oh don't be such a baby Emmett!"

I then caught the smell of a bear really close. Funny I never knew that a bear had a distinct smell before, but it was as if I automatically knew it was a bear and got into a crouched position. Using my instinct was effortless. My body knew exactly what to do even before my mind registered it.

I sprung high from the crouch and landed directly on the bear's back. I snapped its neck, bit into the carotid artery and was half way done drinking before I realized I'd just killed a bear as if it was an ant.

As I drained the last of the blood, Emmett walked through the bushes with his. A second later everyone else joined us.

Edward then said, "Jasper care to be the judge?"

Jasper walked closer and looked at both. Then he lifted each one and said, "Well this is unusual. They are both the same size. Sophia finished first but she did take that head start so I'll call it a tie."

Emmett huffed and said, "Cheater. I'll get you next time."

Bella then said, "So how was the first hunt?"

"To tell you the truth, I barely even thought about it. I just went for it. Almost as if I moved before I thought to do it, but then I realized that's just how we move. It happens in split seconds. It's as though just as you think, you move. I actually like the taste. The way you spoke I thought it was gonna taste off and sort of bland. But it didn't. I liked it. Although I feel like I drank a whole swimming pool. All sloshy and stuffed."

Emmett boomed his laughter with me and Jasper smiled as he said, "It is a weird feeling huh. You are the first vampire to actually like it on your first go. Even Bella questioned the taste at first but eventually got used to it."

I nodded and Edward said, "So if you are full and satisfied, I guess we can head back. I know Carlisle will be impressed and intrigued by your first hunt. It's almost as if animals are your instinct. Of course we will have to see when we are mixed with humans to test the theory."

I then looked at Emmett and said, "Ok. Hey Emmett wanna race?

He didn't even agree, he just took off, as I laughed and I raced after him. I caught up and passed him with in the first mile. I heard him swear again as I passed him.

Once we got to the river. I didn't even stop to think about it as I sailed right over like a hawk in the sky. Being a vampire was awesome.

As I landed I smelled something different. First it was a sweet smell. It picked at my throat, but I wasn't really attracted to the taste. The other smell was slightly tangy and a hit of a dirty sweaty dog. But it also homey and pleasant.

Jasper and Edward landed and two seconds later, Bella landed with Emmett right behind her. They all looked confused.

Edward then said, "Ok this is really weird. Jake and Nessie, were about to leave but wanted to make sure you didn't chase after trying to catch them. They figured we would be longer and hadn't left yet.

"It's sort of strange seeing these things through your mind. It's like everything is backwards. That tangy homey scent is Jacob. To us they smell horribly of wet dog. While you get a slight mix of that too it isn't as offensive to you as it is to us. This makes your reaction to Seth even more peculiar. The sweet smell is Nessie. She isn't full human and most Vampires pick up on that but she is still under a threat from the vampires. She just picks your throat where as for the rest of vampires we also crave her blood. Perhaps Carlisle will have better luck understanding it, because I am completely baffled."

We then walked in the direction of the house.

**A/N #2: ok wow! It was extremely difficult to pump this one out. It was a crazy episode of writer's block. At times I think it's because I've lost my passion for twilight, but I think I actually had to take time to grieve a huge part of my life. For me twilight was my drug of choice. I know it sounds stupid, but that's the easiest way to explain it now that I look back. You see for a really long time I was very lost inside myself. There was crazy stuff happening all around me. Dealing with relationship issues, a best friend going through drugs and rehab, me trying to discover myself and break away from being the person everyone wanted me to be. I shut down a lot, but in the mist of all this craziness, I found my escape from reality. It sucks that it's really over and just like any drug I've had to deal with the withdrawals. It was easier than most withdrawals, because I still have this amazing community of fanfiction and all these talented writers to help me keep part of it alive. Thanks for helping keep it alive. Now please review and give me your thoughts. While I don't depend on them, they do help a lot. Also I have started on the next chapter. Again here is to wishing the writer's block is over. Lots of Love, Missionarycook!**


End file.
